Falsa Esperanza - Star Wars Rebels Fanfic (KanEzra)
by KanonRocket
Summary: Ezra conoció a un grupo peculiar después de perder a sus padres, ellos lo cuidaron, pero por algún motivo lo abandonaron. Todo cambia cuando la tripulación lo descubre al encontrarse con esos seres dotados de inteligencia artificial y con quien alguna vez llamó "Maestro". *Historia KanEzra (KananXEzra), Yaoi, BL.*
1. SINOPSIS

**Sinopsis**

Después de que los padres de Ezra fueran capturados por el Imperio, pasó el resto de su vida solo en las calles. Bueno, al menos esa es la historia que él cuenta. Pero, ¿y si hubiera algo más?

Ezra había conocido a un grupo muy importante y algo peculiar después de que él perdiera a sus padres, ellos le enseñaron prácticamente todo lo que sabe, pero por algún motivo o situación, terminaron por abandonarlo. Pero todo eso cambia, cuando la tripulación termina por descubrir el secreto, al encontrarse con ese equipo, compuesto por seres dotados de inteligencia artificial y también con aquel que era como su "Maestro"; que lo protegía de todos. Ezra que lo admiraba con gran fervor, vuelve a sentir aquel sentimiento que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, una vez que lo vuelve a ver.

¿Qué hará Ezra?, ¿Cómo le explicará a la tripulación del Fantasma?, ¿Y de qué manera responderá el antiguo equipo de Ezra?, ¿Cómo lo tomará Kanan?, ¿Qué hará Ezra al reencontrarse con su viejo maestro?, ¿Acaso regresará con él o se negará? y su viejo maestro, ¿permitirá que Ezra está con otro equipo y no con él? Y de ser así, ¿por qué lo abandonó antes?

**Crossover Star Wars Rebels/ Dramatical Murder (Allmate)**

*Esta es una historia KanEzra (Kanan X Ezra) de genero Yaoi, BL (Boys Love), Gay Story, etc. R+18. Si no te gusta este tipo de historia o genero, por favor, puedes retirarte y leer otra historia más de tu agrado*

*No soy dueño/a de Star Wars o Dramatical Murder, todo los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.*


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 – SOLO UN SUEÑO

**POV's Ezra**

 _~En un sueño~_

 _Estaba caminando por las llanuras de Lothal hacia mi torre, todo tranquilo y pacífico, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, una presencia que no había sentido hace años, no desde... Aquel día._

 _Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre, un hombre que no creí que volvería a ver._

 _Ezra: "Tú..." *casi susurrando y muy sorprendido*_

 _?: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi..."_

 _Ezra: "¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?...y ¿p-porqué me-"_

 _Me interrumpió._

 _?: "Lo lamento, ahora no puedo hablar... Pero quiero que sepas que lo sentimos, yo... lo siento... y... yo aún te quiero..."_

 _Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminado, yo trate de seguirlo pero parecía que entre más corría, más me alejaba, como si fueran en reversa, luego me caí a lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo_ _y todo se volvió negro._

 _~Fin del sueño~_

Desperté de golpe en mi litera, mire a mi alrededor y luego me asome a la litera inferior para verificar que Zeb aún seguía dormido, menos mal, sino, me habría agarrado y sacado de la habitación. Respiré hondo al sentirme aliviado de que todo fuera un sueño pero a la vez me preocupe, ¿cómo es posible que él apareciera en mis sueños?, ¿cómo pude recordarlo? bueno, no diría que lo olvide del todo pero aun así ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué ahora?, no lo sé pero siento que lo averiguaré pronto.

Con mucho cuidado y en silencio, salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina por un vaso con agua; llego y me siento, me quedo viendo el vaso pensando en el sueño, y en lo que podría significar cuando de repente escucho la puerta abrirse y me doy la vuelta, es Kanan, como lo veo me volteo rápidamente con la cabeza hacia abajo para que no vea mi cara, que sin querer se tiño de rojo.

\- _Rayos! ¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que venir? me ha gustado Kanan ya desde hace tiempo pero no me atrevo a decirle, es decir, ¿Qué me dirá?, ¿Me rechazará?, ¿Me odiará?, ¿Y los demás?, ¿Sentirán repugnancia hacia mí?, ¿Me abandonaran igual a...? Igual a ellos?... igual que... él?_

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Kanan pone su mano en mi hombro, casi sacudiendo.

Ezra: "Ah! Qué? Q-qué? ¿Qué pasa?" *digo algo alterado, casi tartamudeando*

Kanan: "Ezra?... Hey, todo bien?"

Ezra: "Oh-ah sí, s-si todo bien, por?..." *le sonrío ridículamente, parezco idiota*

Kanan: "Te estoy hablando pero no me respondes y te le quedas viendo al vaso con una mirada preocupante, casi triste, ¿pasa algo?"

Ezra: "Ah-no, no es nada, es solo un mal sueño... No te preocupes" *le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, no podría, siento que si lo miro a los ojos, verá que miento, aunque sé que él no lo necesita, aun así, esos ojos que me destrozan al verlos y saber que nunca podrán verme como yo lo veo... no podría*

Kanan se sienta frente a mí con un rostro tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado.

Kanan: "Ezra, sabes que si tienes algún problema o algo te preocupa, nos lo puedes decir, me lo puedes decir a mí, aquí estoy para escucharte y no dejare que nada te pase."

Concluyo con una ligera sonrisa, me alentó un poco, más no lo suficiente; lo que menos quiero es preocuparlo o molestarlo y además ¿cómo podría explicarle? No tengo manera ni palabras para decirlo, no puedo... No todavía.

Ezra: "Gracias Kanan, lo sé... d-de verdad no es nada, estoy bien, lo siento si te moleste..." *le digo aun con la cabeza abajo*

Kanan: "No es ninguna molestia, pero de verdad, sea lo que sea que te mantenga intranquilo... me lo puedes decir, no lo dudes... Confía en mí." *me dice con una ligera sonrisa, que en verdad me llena de paz y me relaja, aunque sea un poco*

Kanan se levanta y sale de la cocina, creo que a su habitación, y yo me quedo aquí sentado, aun pensando en mi sueño... y en lo que podría pasar o significar si lo volví a ver, ¿acaso van a volver? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora? Ahora que tengo una nueva familia y una nueva vida ¿por qué regresan? ¿y por qué tú? ¿por qué tienes que ser tú?...¿por qué me dejaste?...Ren.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 – PRESENTIMIENTO

**POV's Kanan**

 _~Al día siguiente_

 _\- No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le preocupaba a Ezra, a noche parecía muy pensativo. Sé que hay algo que me está ocultando y solo espero que al final Ezra me lo pueda contar con toda confianza y que no sea nada malo o grave por lo mucho._

Estábamos descansando en Lothal a poca distancia de la torre de Ezra. Me dirijo a la cabina de mando para encontrarme con Hera y Sabine.

Kanan: "Buenos días"

Sabine: "Buen día, Hera nos tiene una misión hoy" *dice y luego dirige su mirada a Hera*

Kanan: "¿y que es esta vez?"

Hera: "Tenemos que entregar unos datos a un hombre aquí en Lothal."

Kanan: "Bien y ¿a quién se lo debemos de entregar?"

Hera: "A un tal Huracán, estará esperando en Old Jho's Pit Stop, Joe te dirá quién"

Después de eso, Zeb había entrado a la cabina y se sentó en su asiento habitual, dio un profundo bostezo, supongo que debió haber dormido bien, mejor que Ezra.

Zeb: "Buen día"

Hera: "Buenos días... ¿y Ezra?"

Zeb: "No sé, cuando me desperté no estaba, supuse que estaba con alguno de ustedes"

Sabine: "Pues yo no he visto a Ezra" *dice negando con la cabeza*

Kanan:*suspiro* "Iré a buscarlo y después iré a la misión" *les digo y ellos ascienden con la cabeza*

Salgo de la cabina de mando y revisé la cocina, su habitación, la sala de estar (o no sé cómo se diga) y al Espectro y no lo veo por ningún lado; bajo por las escaleras hacia la rampa y lo encuentro sentado en ella, menos mal, ya empezaba a preocuparme.

 **POV's Ezra**

\- _No pude dormir en toda la noche, es decir, después de tanto tiempo, 6 años diría yo, regresa como si nada y dice que aún me quiere? No lo sé, solo espero que todo sé que así, en un sueño._

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Kanan llamándome.

Kanan: "Ezra, ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando, tenemos una misión." *dice cruzando los brazos*

Ezra: "Ah! Lo siento, solo quería aire fresco... y ¿qué es? *le pregunto con la mano detrás del cuello*

Kanan: "Tenemos que hacer una entrega con Joe, ahí nos estarán esperando" *dice caminando fuera de la nave*

Ezra: "Y... ¿A quién?" *le pregunto siguiéndolo con algo de prisa*

Kanan: "Una persona que se hace llamar Huracán"

Me congelo en mi lugar, no me podía mover ni mucho menos respirar, no había escuchado ese nombre desde... desde... aquel día.

\- _No es cierto! Es en serio? No puede ser, esto no está pasando... Pero tiene que ser, sino, quien más usaría ese nombre, si fui yo quien se lo puso... y si él está entonces también debe de estar..._

Salí del trance cuando Kanan puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sacudió.

Kanan: "EZRA! Despierta!"

Ezra: "Q-Q-Qué? Qué?...¿Qué pasa?" *digo algo alterado, mirando casi a todos lados*

Kanan: "¿Pero qué te está pasando? Has actuado raro anoche, y ahora te quedas congelado, ni siquiera oyes cuando te están hablando! ¿Qué es lo que tienes?" *me regaña y cruza los brazos*

Ezra: "No es nada Kanan...yo-yo solo pensaba en algo, no tiene importancia" *traté de caminar rápido hacia la cantina pero Kanan me agarra del brazo*

Kanan: "No, algo tienes, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?" *dice preocupado*

Ezra: "No es nada Kanan, en serio, s-solo no dormí bien anoche... A-A-Zeb... Zeb no me dejo dormir con sus estúpidos ronquidos... eso es todo, lo juro..." *le dijo nerviosamente*

Le invento una excusa para no ir más lejos; aún no les puedo decir nada de ellos, ¿qué me dirán? Todavía no estoy listo y no quiero hablar de ellos, no después de lo que me hicieron.

Kanan: "¿De verdad es por eso?" *Dice levantando una ceja*

Ezra: " Si, de verdad, A-a-lo siento..." *le digo agachando la cabeza*

Kanan se queda callado un momento, luego respira hondo y pone su mano en mi hombro, lo cual hace que yo lo mire.

Kanan: "Esta bien, vamos con Joe y luego podrás dormir un poco, hablare con Zeb para ver si es posible que en las noches te deje dormir, ¿De acuerdo?" *dice intentando alentarme*

Ezra: "De acuerdo" *le digo con una sonrisa*

Después nos dirigimos a la cantina de Joe, solo espero que lo que siento no sea más que un falso presentimiento.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 – RE ENCUENTRO PART 1

**POV's Kanan**

\- _No creo que Ezra este tan distraído porque Zeb no lo dejó dormir, no sé, simplemente no me convence del todo; Algo debe de tener ese nombre como para que Ezra se quedara quieto de repente pero si le sigo insistiendo en que me diga, más se negara. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto._

Nos dirigimos a Old Jho's Pit Stop, como entramos nos acercamos a Joe, el dueño de la cantina.

Joe: "Hola Kanan, Ezra ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no los veo" *Dice mientras nos sirve unos tragos*

Kanan: "Hola Joe, solo vinimos de paso...y... a ver un amigo, quizás lo conozcas" *digo mientras agarro el vaso*

Joe: "Creo que si... ¿Cómo dices que se llama?" *pregunta dándole un vaso a Ezra*

Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre un grupo de agentes imperiales entraron a la cantina por lo que tuvimos que mantener un bajo perfil; uno de ellos se le acercó a Joe.

Agente: "La holo-transmisión de la red imperial DEBE OÍRSE TODO EL TIEMPO!"

Joe: "Nadie la pedido, pues...nunca"

Agente: "Es – La – Ley"

Después de que el agente le dijo eso, Joe no tuvo más opción que encender la holo-transmisión.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 – RE ENCUENTRO PARTE 2

_~En la transmisión._

 _\\\Se han incrementado el nivel de avistamientos de grupos rebeldes alrededor de todo el borde exterior de la galaxia; Gracias uno de nuestros agentes y soldados de asalto, hemos podido capturar imagen de uno de los agentes rebeldes causantes de estos estragos; solicitamos a todos los ciudadanos que, si tienen dato de la ubicación de estos rebeldes, así como información sus conspiradores, informar lo de inmediato al Imperio. También, se ofrece una recompensa por la captura de este mismo grupo de rebeldes. Repetimos, si tienen algún dato del paradero de estos rebeldes o información de sus conspiradores, informar de inmediato al Imperio. /_

 **POV's Ezra**

Como Joe encendió la holo-transmisión, no tuve palabras para describir lo que sentía...

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible?!... ¡ERA REN!... después de tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo es que sigue?, ¿En dónde se había metido?; ¿Y EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO AHORA?! Quiere decir que aquel sueño estaba en lo cierto, Ren y los otros están de vuelta... y de seguro vienen por mí._

Después de la transmisión, el Agente Imperial empezó a hablar.

Agente: "Ya oyeron, cualquier dato que tengan de esos rebeldes, deben informar lo inmediatamente al imperio; ¡Muchachos! Vayámonos!" *como lo dijo, se retiró de la cantina con los otros agentes*

Me quede embobado viendo la pantalla, viendo directamente a la imagen de Ren, y si en verdad es él, entonces Huracán si es….

?: "A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?..."

Me di la vuelta para ver quien me hablaba y efectivamente, si era... Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Kanan se le acercó.

Kanan: "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Señor..."

?: "Huracán, me llaman Huracán y no, yo solo vengo a saludar a un amigo" *dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreía*

Me sonroje y aparte la vista.

 _\- Demonios! ¡No me mires! ¡No creas que estoy feliz de verte, ni a ti ni a Ren, solo toma los estúpidos datos y lárgate!_

Luego Kanan me mira algo confundido y sin poder ver mi rostro, creo.

Kanan: "Bue~no... resulta que también estamos buscando a un amigo para una entrega" *dice mientras le enseña los datos de manera discreta*

Huracán: "Y les agradezco la molestia... de hecho, yo también tengo una entrega, pero... es para él" *dice dándome una ligera sonrisa y entregándome una pequeña bolsa de tela atada con un listón delgado rojo* "Wolf pensó que te gustaría"

Ezra: "¿Qué?" *casi susurrando y sorpresivo*

 _\- ¡¿Acaso sabían que iba a venir?! ¿me están vigilando o qué?! ¿Me quieren tomar del pelo? ¿es eso? ESPERA A QUE LES PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA MALDITOS HIJOS DE...!_

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos en cuanto escuchó a Kanan.

Kanan: "Por casualidad... ¿ustedes se conocen? *pregunta algo confundido*

Después de oír eso, me quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Huracán habló antes de que yo pudiera.

Huracán: "Eso el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora, sigamos con nuestro trabajo; Que estén bien caballeros" *dijo inclinándose un poco y luego se va*

Yo solo me quedo viendo cómo se va de manera tranquila, doy gracias de que no le dijera nada a Kanan, luego miró la bolsa que me dio y la abro para ver...


	6. CAPÍTULO 5- REGALO

**POV's Ezra**

¡Una rosa azul, mis flores favoritas! Como lo miro empiezo poco a poco a sonreír; Recuerdo que siempre que me enojaba o me sentía triste, Ren me llevaba a un campo secreto que solo él y yo conocíamos, a caminar entre las flores azules y en las noches, cuando las luciérnagas salían, parecía que las flores eran mágicas, era tan hermoso y llenaba de tanta felicidad, y Ren siempre me decía que estaría conmigo siempre y me protegería, me olvide por un momento que estaba enojado y no me di cuenta de que Kanan me estaba llamando.

Kanan: "Ezra? Ezra! ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ... Y... ¿Qué es lo que te dio? *dice mientras deja de sacudirme con su mano en mi hombro*

Ezra: "Ah! ¿Qué? A-a-no, no es nada, y no-no sé...quié~n... es" *dije tartamudeando y susurré las últimas dos palabras*

Kanan: "¿de verdad?" *dice algo serio y mantiene su mano en mi hombro mientras que pone la otra en mi barbilla, haciendo que lo vea directamente a los ojos*

Ezra: "Ah! -no-no, no es nada... ya nos tenemos que ir no?" *le escondo la rosa* "Gracias por el trago Joe" *me retiro rápido de la cantina sin que nadie pudiera ver la bolsa*

Una vez que salgo de la cantina, voy corriendo al fantasma sosteniendo la bolsa muy cerca de mi pecho.

 **POV's Kanan**

Ezra: "Ah! -no-no, no es nada... ya nos tenemos que ir no?" *dice poniendo una bolsa detrás de su espalda*"Gracias por el trago Joe" *dice mientras sale corriendo*

Kanan: "Hey! ¡Espera!" *le grito, pero él ya se había ido*

\- _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que lo puso feliz? Porque, lo crean o no, si note esa sonrisa que puso después de ver lo que sea que esa bolsa contenía. Y ¿Quién era ese tipo que parece conocer a Ezra? No entiendo._

Joe: "¿El chico siempre es así?" *me pregunta mientras recoge los vasos*

Kanan: "En realidad…. quiero creer que no.…. oye... ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de ese tipo?" *le pregunto ahora que Ezra se fue*


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 – DESCUBRIENDO

**POV's Kanan**

Kanan: "En realidad…. quiero creer que no.…. oye...¿Tú sabes algo acerca de ese tipo?" *le pregunto*

Joe: "Pues... no mucho, pero él y otros solían estar por aquí ya hace mucho tiempo, antes que tú, diría yo" *dice mientras se rasca detrás de la cabeza*

Kanan: "¿qué quieres decir con otros?" *me dio mucho interés cuando dijo que había más*

Joe: "Si, él y otras cuatro personas, es más, a quien acabas de ver en la transmisión es uno de ellos, son un equipo como el tuyo, pero ellos ya llevan mucho tiempo que los había visto y la verdad no han cambiado nada... Se ven exactamente iguales en esos tiempos, parece que no han crecido o envejecido nada" *dice mientras limpia unos trastes que tiene detrás de su mesa de bar*

Kanan: "¿El tipo de la holo-transmisión es equipo del hombre rosado? ...Y-y ¿hace cuánto que no se sabe de ellos?"

Joe: "Mmmm... yo diría que... 6 años cuando mucho"

Kanan: *me quedé pensativo solo un momento*"¿Quiénes son exactamente?" *le pregunté, pero ahora muy serio*

Joe: "Lo lamento Kanan, no sabría decirte... no he sabido nada de ellos hasta ahora que lo vi en la transmisión, en verdad no sé nada" *me dice negándome con la cabeza*

Kanan: "Esta bien Joe, gracias de todos modos" *le dije despidiéndome*

Joe: "Espera Kanan!" *dice casi gritando*

Me doy la vuelta y regreso.

Joe: "Ahora que recuerdo, algunas de las veces que los he visto, solo de paso sin dirigirse aquí, los veía acompañados de un niño..."

Me quedé algo sorprendido, no me esperaba eso.

Kanan: "Espera!, ¿cómo que un niño?" *le digo levantando algo la voz*

Joe: "Eso mismo, un niño, y casi siempre lo veía jugando y escondiéndose en la capa de un hombre de vestimenta oscura, siempre tenía los ojos cubiertos, es más... ahora que lo pienso mejor, es el mismo de la transmisión, sí, sí es ese mismo"

¡Listo! no tengo palabras... ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar a esto, ¿Entonces Ezra estaba con otro equipo?, ¿esto era lo que le preocupaba?, ¿y quiénes son? y lo que más me interesa... ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?... ¿porqué... no me lo dijo a mí?

Salí caminando de la cantina de vuelta al fantasma, ahora estoy lleno de dudas y las respuestas me empiezan a preocupar, solo espero que Ezra pueda contestarme con la verdad, ya no más secretos, quiero y necesito saber, no podemos ser un equipo si no hay confianza, por favor Ezra...confía.


	8. CAPÍTULO EXTRA –DESPUÉS DE: RE ENCUENTRO

**POV's Huracán**

Después de retirarse de la cantina, no lo podía creer.

\- _¡Era Ezra! En verdad era el…. entonces... Ren estaba en lo cierto, pero ¿Cómo pudo saber que Ezra estaría hay? Y ¿Quién era ese hombre que lo acompañaba? Sea quien sea que se cuide mucho, si no, empezaran los problemas, conociendo el carácter que tiene..._

Caminaba por las llanuras de Lothal directo a mi nave cuando de paso me lo encontré, a quien es el líder de nuestro equipo, mi compañero y amigo... o es lo que quiero creer.

Huracán: "Te vi en la holo-transmisión de la red imperial, y debo decir que no capturaron tu mejor perfil" *digo deteniendo mi caminar y viéndolo de espaldas*

Ren: "Ja! Era de esperarse del Imperio, y dime Tori... ¿lo tienes?" *pregunta sin mirarme*

Huracán/Tori: "Si, aquí están...y estabas en lo cierto...También estaba..." *le digo con las últimas palabras algo serias*

Levanta su cabeza lentamente y se da la vuelta rápidamente para verme, con una cara sorprendida y algo feliz, que desgraciadamente se la tendré que quitar.

Tori: "Y también había alguien más...al parecer...esta con Ezra ahora" *dije agachando ligeramente la cabeza*

Y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en ese instante, ahora era una de ira y celos y no me quiso decir me otra cosa que un simple y temerario...

Ren: "¿Quién... es?"


	9. CAPÍTULO 7 – ALGO DE VERDAD

**POV's Ezra**

Estaba en el balcón de mi torre, después de lo de la cantina, fui al fantasma a avisarle a Hera que estaría en mi torre y me lo permitió pero que llevara mi comunicador; Ahora solo quiero pensar en lo que voy a tener que decirle a Kanan y a los demás, después de eso, Kanan tendrá dudas y no tendré opción que contarle.

\- _¿Qué voy hacer ahora?, ¿Qué voy a decirles? Y ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme, si enojarme por haberme abandonado o feliz de que al fin los vuelvo a ver o furioso porque en el tiempo que se fueron, ¡nunca se comunicaron!…. y la rosa que me dio... Cielo santo…cómo la extrañaba, no voy a mentir._

Luego miro al cielo y me quedo boquiabierto, ¡Era Tori!... Aterriza en la baranda en su forma Allmate.

 ** _*/ABRIENDO DATA\\\\*_**

 **~*Los "Allmate" son seres dotados de inteligencia artificial. Se utilizan generalmente como un soporte para una herramienta de red e informática y cada uno tiene su propia personalidad. Son capaces de buscar información en varias redes. También se utilizan para la comunicación en toda la galaxia, y pueden ser operados por medio del habla, por lo que los usuarios pueden tomarlos como mascotas o, en su caso, una familia. *~**

Tori: "¡Que gusto verte Ezra, mira cuanto has crecido! y veo que aún sigues en la torre..." *dice tranquilamente mirándome*

Ezra: "Sí... y no gracias a ustedes, ¡Malditos!" *digo sin mirarlo y de manera arrogante*

Tori: "Lo lamento, pasaron muchas cosas y por azares del destino... nos vimos obligados a dejarte... y de no ser así, seguiríamos contigo..." *dice con la cabeza baja*

Ezra: "¿Por qué me dejaron?... ¿qué es lo que era tan malo para dejarme?... y ¿por qué no volvieron?" *dije, pero más tranquilo, dirigiendo la mirada a Tori*

Tori: "Me temo que... Nos habían encontrado, descubrieron nuestra existencia…" *dice algo preocupado*

Ezra: "¿Qué pasó?" *digo algo confundido*

Tori: "Después de que te dejamos, nos fue difícil regresar, nos estaban siguiendo... por lo que, si regresábamos y te veían, no dudarían en eliminar té, ya que..." *dudo en decir lo último y lo interrumpí*

Ezra: "Sí lo sé... un Allmate no tiene propósito si no tiene un amo a quien servir..." *le dije seriamente*

Tori: "Y todos te teníamos a ti..." *suspira y mira hacia la ciudad* "Todos nos llenamos de miedo con ese simple pensamiento... fui yo quien dio la idea, Welter y Hersha estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, Beni no quiso e intentó oponerse, pero sabía que era lo correcto... y..."

Ezra: "... Ren?"

Tori: "Ren se oponía a la decisión, decía que podíamos pelear con ellos, que podríamos vencerlos!... pero a la vez te poníamos en riesgo... Por más que quería estar a tu lado, Ezra, no quería perderte, por lo que al final... nos alejamos de Lothal para asegurarnos de que todo aquel que nos buscara, nos siguieran y te dejaran en paz, nos llevó más de lo esperado identificarlos y eliminarlos... pero en ese tiempo, cree me que nunca dejamos de pensar en ti y en cómo te encontrabas o si tenías problemas, eso y otras cosas nos cruzaban por la mente..."

Y yo simplemente estaba ahí, callado, no lo podía creer, ¿se fueron para protegerme? Ahora me siento peor…. y más furioso.

Ezra: "¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?! Pude haberlos esperado, ¡No pasarme la odiando y tener que seguir como una maldita rata huérfana de la calle! *dije casi gritando*

Tori: "¡Eras un niño en ese entonces! Y no queríamos preocuparte o hacerte algún mal... y si te hubiéramos dicho, ¿tú habrías aceptado que nos fuéramos?" *dijo algo insistente*

Ezra: "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE…! *grité, pero me detuve*

\- _Es cierto, no pensé en eso... yo tenía como 9 años en ese entonces, si me hubieran dicho que se iban, no les hubiera permitido, ¡es más! les hubiera ordenado que se quedaran conmigo y pelearan, justo como Ren, pero eso haría más difíciles las cosas. Como ahora._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Tori llamándome.

Tori: "Ezra?! ¿Estás bien?" *dice algo preocupado, puesto que calle de repente*

Ezra: "Ah-Si-sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba…. en realidad, tienes razón, solo haría más complicadas las cosas" *dije algo triste* "y los demás?"

Tori: "Están bien... de momento estamos aquí en Lothal, recuperándose de ciertas cosas, ahora trabajamos en conjunto con los rebeldes"

Ezra: "Sí lo sé…. recuerda que los vi en la transmisión del Imperio" *dije entre risas*

Tori también empezó a reírse, en verdad me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Luego escuche mi comunicador.

Comm/Hera: "Fantasma a Espectro 6, adelante Espectro 6"

Ezra: "Aquí Espectro 6, ¿qué pasa Hera?"

Comm/Hera: "Te estamos esperando para la cena, ¿vas a venir?"

Me quede pensativo por un momento, pero Tori asintió la cabeza permitiendo ir.

Comm/Hera: "Ezra? Ezra estás ahí?"

Ezra: "Sí-sí, aquí estoy, ya voy para allá, solo arreglaba algunas cosas, estaré ahí en unos minutos ¿está bien?" *dije mirando a Tori, que creo que está feliz*

Comm/Hera: "Está bien, de apartare un lugar, no tardes"

Ezra: "Entendido, Espectro 6 fuera" *dije terminando y guardando el comunicador*

Tori: "¿Son tu nueva familia?" *dice mirando mi comunicador*

Ezra: "Si, de hecho, si... pasaron muchas cosas" *dije con una sonrisa, que fui quitando como vi a Tori*


	10. CAPÍTULO 8 – EL PROBLEMA

**POV's Ezra**

Tori: "Escucha Ezra... No me molesta que tengas otra familia, al contrario, doy gracias que ahora tengas una mejor vida y a gente que cuide de ti, lo que me preocupa es que Ren se llegue a enterar de ellos, tú sabes cómo es... Te quiere demasiado como para dejarte ir con alguien más…"

Con eso, mis ojos se abrieron y mi preocupación iba en aumento.

 _\- Tiene razón! ¡Como no lo pensé! Ren es demasiado celoso, incluso de niño, me sobre protegía de casi todo, es verdad que me dejaba hablar con otras personas, pero de eso a convivir o jugar e inclusive recibir algo de alguien me lo negaba, me quería solo para él. Y si se entera de que me gusta Kanan…. ¡No sé qué le ara!_

Ezra: "Ah-a-es cierto!N-No-No puede enterarse de ellos y-y menos de mi..." *dije nerviosamente pero antes de terminar me tapo la boca*

Tori: "¿De tu qué Ezra? ¿qué quieres decir?" *pregunta algo confundido*

Ezra: "P-Pe-Perdona... No-no te lo puedo decir, e-es mejor que no sepas nada, así si te pregunta Ren no tendrás que mentirle... Es que... *gruño de desesperación* no puedo permitir que Ren les haga daño a ellos, ya se fue y ahora quiere llevarme de regreso con él? ¿Y los demás? ¡A~y! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! No quiero que nadie salga herido y menos..." *digo nerviosamente y después del gruñido me altero, pero luego me detengo repentinamente para no terminar*

Tori: "EZRA CÁLMATE! ¡Todo saldrá bien! Y si, tienes razón, es mejor que no me digas nada, entre menos sepa mejor será para todos... *dice para calmarme* No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ren o a los otros…. pero tienes que mantenerlos ocultos, que Ren no te vea con ellos o empezará a buscar …*suspira* Y ni siquiera sé si podré detenerlo o si los demás estarán a mi favor o en contra."

Ezra: "S-Si-Si... A-a-entiendo, veré que hacer con ellos, pero por favor…por favor no dejes que se entere ni que les haga daño. Ya-ya me tengo que ir."

Tori: "Entiendo, cuídate mucho..." *dice preparándose para el vuelo*

Ezra: "Espera!... ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? ya sabes, p-para saber cómo van las cosas…"

Tori se queda algo sorprendido, es que, no quiero dejar de verlo por esto, aún que sé que es peligroso, pero al final de cuentas es como mi familia también.

Tori: "Je! Muy pronto espero" *dice emprendiendo el vuelo*

Yo bajo y salgo corriendo de mi torre, de camino al Fantasma. Llego y me dirijo a la cocina, los veo a todos reunidos en la mesa.

Zeb: "Hey! Miren quien llego" *dice con la comida en la boca*

Ezra: "Lo siento, tenía cosas…. No pasa nada"

Hera: "No te preocupes, te guarde un poco de fruta y de más"

Zeb: "¿Qué? ¿Dónde? *dice casi escupiendo*

Hera: "ZEB! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA! Primero Traga - Luego Hablas…. Y es para Ezra, no para ti, ¡Entiende! *dice casi agresiva*

Después de eso, Zeb encogió sus orejas y se tragó toda la comida que tenía en la boca y se quedó como muerto de miedo, me da algo de risa. Luego Hera me da un plato con fruta. Obviamente me siento al lado de Sabine porque no quería que Kanan me empezara a preguntar cosas, por la cara que tiene. Sabine, Zeb y Kanan terminan de comer.

Sabine: "Bueno me retiro, buenas noches"

Kanan y Hera: "Buenas noches"

Zeb: "Yo también me voy –niño. Tú. recoges" *dice y se va rápido*

Ezra: "Zeb no voy a recoger lo tuyo!... ZEB!" *grita, pero se va*

Hera: ¡Garazeb Orrelios! ¡Ven acá en este instante! *dice Hera siguiéndolo*

Ahora estoy solo con Kanan. Levanto mi plato y como veo que Zeb no regrese, tendré que levantar lo suyo.

Kanan: "¿Quieres que te ayude?" *dice levantando su plato*

Ezra: "No, estoy bien" *dice sin mirar lo*

Kanan: "Bueno…. entonces buenas noches." *digo mientras levanto mi plato*

Ezra: "Bien…. buenas noches"

Entonces me retiro y me voy a mi habitación. Ya es suficiente por hoy.


	11. CAPÍTULO EXTRA –DESPUÉS DE: EL PROBLEMA

**POV's Tori**

Después de hablar con Ezra, me fui de la torre volando en mi forma Allmate, me tomó un tiempo llegar a mi nave "Nitro-Chiral". Una vez que llegue a la rapa, cambio a Modalidad Human y entró a la nave, veo a mi alrededor y no hay nadie, supongo deben de estar recargando. Mientras camino hacia la sala, voy pensando en qué diré acerca de donde estuve, no puedo contarles nada acerca de Ezra y debo mantenerlos alejados de la ciudad o la capital. Llegó a la sala y logro ver casi en la oscuridad parado en la pared a Ren en su Mod. Human.

Ren: "¿En dónde estabas?" *dice de manera seria*

Tori: "Salí a dar un paseo, extrañaba el cielo de este planeta" *dije sonriendo calmada mente*

Ren: "¿De verdad?... ¿No fuiste a buscar a Ezra?" *dice mirando los controles y de manera tranquila*

Tori: "¿Por qué?... Recuerda de que como lo abandonamos, sin decirle o dejarle nada, de seguro no quiere saber nada de nosotros... Es lo más lógico" *digo mirando hacia abajo y de manera triste*

Ren: "Si…. es lógico..." *dice mirando hacia abajo. Creo que logré hacer que me creyera. *

Ren: "Yo... necesito verlo, ¿tú crees que aún sigue en la vieja torre de comunicaciones?" *dice como si quisiera que le diera esperanzas*

Tori: "Han pasado años desde que lo dejamos... lo más probable es que no" *dije tristemente*

Ren: "Tal vez, pero tengo que intentarlo" *dice levantándose drástica mente y dirigiéndose a la rampa*

Tori: "Espera! Ren piénsalo bien, si vas a buscarlo ahora, no va a querer razonar... Por favor ya déjalo, sé que quieres verlo, yo también, pero después de lo sucedido, ya nada puedo hacer... ni tu ni yo." *dijo deteniéndose*

Ren: "Si... tal vez... Tienes razón, si voy no querrá verme, pero…. lo quiero" *dice poniéndose de rodillas empezando a llorar*

Tori: "Lo sé amigo, lo sé." *dije tratando de consolarlo*

\- _Lo lamento amigo, pero esto lo hago por el bien de todos. Ya no puedo permitir que veas a Ezra, no porque no quiera que dañes a los demás, sino porque no quiero que lo dañes a él. Ezra ya tiene una familia y es feliz y... veo que tiene a alguien... no puedo permitir que se lo quites. Aún si eso significa que yo también deba de dejarlo..._


	12. CAPÍTULO 9 – ANTES DE PARTIR

**POV's Tori**

Ya han pasado unos días desde que supe de Ezra, y he tratado de convencer a Ren de irnos y dejar en paz a Ezra, pero sigue insistiendo en ir a verlo. El único que ha salido de la nave solo he sido yo, le he pedido a Beni de que mantenga vigilado a Ren, pero sin comentarle nada de Ezra y demás; al único a quien le he pedido más con el fin de irnos y no volver es a Hersha, para secretos y misiones de gran cautela y golpes sigilosos, él es el ideal para el trabajo. Lo único que le he estado hablando es acerca de que Ezra ya no nos necesita, después de aquel día, él ya se puede cuidar solo y tiene una nueva vida, si vamos a buscarlo no querrá razonar y nos dejará por lo que es mejor que lo dejemos en paz. Hersha estuvo de acuerdo y me ayuda a mantener a los demás en la nave, pero no le he dicho o comentado que he visto o hablado con Ezra. Si lo hago, temo que Ren lo descubra y empeore las cosas.

Me dirijo a la sala principal y me encuentro a todo el equipo. Beni y Ren en su Modalidad Human y a Welter y Hersha en su Modalidad Allmate.

 ** _*/ABRIENDO DATA\\\\*_**

 **~*Los "Allmate pueden cambiar de forma: 1-Es la Modalidad Allmate (Forma animal u original, es su forma básica y/o verdadera, así es como fueron diseñados principalmente), 2- Modalidad Human (Forma humana, se les dio este diseño para mejorar la interacción cibernética-humana, también sirve para trabajos manuales o forzosos ) y 3-Modalidad Rhyme (Forma bestia, esta modalidad se crea a partir de la combinación entre la Modalidad Allmate y la Human creando así un especie de híbrido, generalmente es usado solo para emergencias o máxima defensa, ya sea para el usuario o para el Allmate en sí).*~**

Beni: "AAAAHHH! No me gusta estar aquí…*voltea para verme* Tori ¿cuándo nos podremos ir?"

Welter: "¿Cuál es la prisa niña? Ni siquiera hemos salido a ver la ciudad o la capital, y la verdad…. quisiera ir a ver qué tanto ha cambiado" *dice todavía echado en el suelo*

Hersha: "No Welter, solo estamos aquí por trabajo, en realidad no hay nada que ver haya... Nada *dice algo serio*

Welter: "¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Acaso ya has salido de aquí hermano? *dice parándose*

Hersha: "No lo necesito, a mí no me interesa en realidad y tú ya sabes porque" *dice elevándose un poco*

Beni: "Ya-Ya, deténganse los dos, no hay necesidad de eso" *dice algo nervioso*

Tori: "Calmen se, solo hace falta combustible para irnos... *revisó la base de datos* Creo que hay algo en la ciudad, iré por él y nos vamos, De acuerdo? *dije mientras me retiraba*

Beni: "Espera! ¿Puedo ir contigo?" *dice de manera animada*

Tori: "No necesito tu asistencia, puedo ir solo, gracias" *dije mirándolo y luego sigo mi camino*

Beni: "Por favo~r! Estoy aburrido aquí, y si ya nos vamos, mínimo quisiera ver la ciudad" *dice sosteniendo mi poncho*

Welter: "Tiene razón, si es la última vez que estaremos aquí, quiero actualizar mi base de datos de la actual ciudad"

Hersha: "Welter no insistas!" *dice como una orden*

Ren: "Alto ya" *dice entrometiéndose* "Estoy de acuerdo con Beni y Welter, nos sería de provecho actualizar los datos de cómo es Lothal ahora, también podríamos conseguir herramientas y piezas extra para la nave, así estaremos preparados para cualquier contingencia" *dice firmemente*

Tori: "Puedo conseguir todo sin ayuda" *dije insistiendo*

Ren: "Es mucho y no podrás con todo, así que iremos todos... ¡Sin peros!" *dice algo estricto y avanzando hacia rampa*

Beni: "Yupiiii vamos todos! *dice corriendo hacia Ren*

Welter: "Bien, ya era hora" *dice caminado y transformándose a Mod. Human*

Yo me quedo parado viendo cómo se van, algo disgustado y a mi lado esta Hersha en su Mod. Human. Entre ambos cruzamos miradas de preocupación.

\- _Maldición! ¡Ya estábamos a punto de irnos! Solo espero que Ezra se queda en casa y que ni se le ocurra salir por nada._

Hersha: "Vamos Tori, consigamos todo lo más pronto posible para irnos." *dice con una mano en mi hombro*

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y avanzó de salida del Nitro, Hersha tiene razón, entre más rápido trabajemos, más pronto nos podremos ir.


	13. CAPÍTULO 10 –SOSPECHAS

**POV's Sabine**

Han pasado días desde que Ezra regreso de su torre y se ha comportado de manera extraña, ya no quiere salir del fantasma, entrena solo en el fantasma mientras este con la rampa cerrada, casi siempre se la pasa en su habitación y ni siquiera discute con Zeb o Chopper, hasta ha dejado de alagar mis pinturas, algo tiene, pero no nos quiere decir nada. Estaba caminado cuando vi a Ezra salir de su habitación, aprovecho para entrar a ver qué hay, me acerco a su litera y veo en una esquina de su cama... ¡una rosa! Y parece estar muy bien conservaba, nunca he visto una igual, pero, ¿De dónde lo saco? Y ¿por qué lo tendría? Me lleno de tantas dudas agarro la rosa y se la llevo, quiero respuestas. Llegó a la cocina donde esta Ezra.

Sabine: "Ezra ¿Me puedes decir que haces con esto?" *le digo enseñándole rosa*

Ezra: "¿Q-Qué haces con eso? ¡Devuélvemelo! *dice casi gritando, tratando de quitarme la rosa, pero se lo impido*

Sabine: "No Ezra, ¡quiero que me digas la verdad! has actuado raro estos días y ahora resulta que tienes esta rosa escondida en tu cuarto, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Y ¿de dónde la sacaste? *le digo teniendo la rosa muy arriba y apartando a Ezra de su alcance*

Ezra: "No tiene que ver nada contigo, ¡Ya Devuélvemela! *dice tratando de alcanzarla, pero lo empujo*

Sabine: "¿Por qué te interesa tanto esta rosa?! O me dices o le diré a Kanan y Hera, ha puesto a que si se lo dirás a ellos" *dije tratando de convencerlo de que me diga*

 **POV's Ezra**

\- _Rayos! ¡Ahora no! No le puedo decir nada y si lo hago querrá que le diga absolutamente todo, pero y si no, ¡le dirá a Kanan y entonces será peor! Tengo que convencerla de que me devuelva la rosa y que se olvide de esto._

Sabine: "¿Y bien?" *dice frunciendo el ceño*

Ezra: "Mira... Sabine, no puedo decirte por qué, no tiene nada que ver contigo y tampoco los demás, solo devuélveme la rosa, A-are cualquier cosa, pero no le digas a nadie ¿sí?" *digo tratando de convencerla*

Sabine: "¿Cualquier cosa?"

Ezra: "Si! Cualquier cosa, solo no le digas a nadie y si me devuelves la rosa" *dijo juntando las manos*

Sabine: "Bien, como no has salido de la nave y los chicos y yo vamos al mercado, quiero que nos acompañes" *dice sonriendo*

\- _Esto tiene que ser broma!_

Ezra: "A-a-todos? ¿No podemos ser solo tú y yo? *dije con una sonrisa tonta*

Sabine: "quiero que vayamos todos…. o ¿qué? ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿quieres platicar lo con Kanan?" *dice levantando una ceja y sonriendo*

Ezra: "No-no nada *suspiro* está bien vamos todos" *dije bajando los hombros*

Sabine: "Bien! Te espero abajo" *dice entregándome la rosa*

 _-Esto ya está mal, ¡tan bien que iba! Solo espero que Tori, Ren y los demás no salgan para nada._


	14. CAPÍTULO 11 – CONFESIONES

**POV's Zeb**

Los chicos y yo íbamos a ir al mercado por unos suministros y para nuestra sorpresa, Ezra también iba a venir, ¿Por qué? No había salido del fantasma en días y en las noches lo escuchaba tararear algo, ¿se volvió loco o qué? No sé, pero ya era hora de que el niño tomara aire fresco. Nos dividimos. Yo iba a ir con Sabine y Hera mientras que Ezra iría con Kanan, pero por alguna extraña razón, el niño quiso ir conmigo... muchas cosas pasaron por lo que al final, terminé con el chico mientras que Hera y Sabine fueron con Kanan. Solo espero que Ezra no me haga ninguna broma. Luego caminamos un poco.

Zeb: "Hey ¿A qué vino eso?"

Ezra: "N-no es nada, solo no quiero estar con Kanan, solo por ahora" *dijo sin mirarme*

Zeb: "Ahora? ... Niño, has actuado raro, si te molesta algo me lo puedes decir y si quieres no le cuento nada a los demás... Escucha, por las noches te he escuchado tararear algo, me preocupa y hasta ahora sales del Fantasma ¿Por qué? *dije tratando de razonar*

Ezra: "¿Qué cosa dices que escuchaste?! *dice casi asustado*

Zeb: "Tarareos... pero no sé con exactitud ¿y por qué actúas así? ¿qué tienes?! *dije casi regañando lo*

Ezra: "Es que... *suspira* no te lo puedo decir…" *dice poniendo su mano en la frente*

Zeb: "Ezra, lo que sea que tengas, ¡Dilo ya! ... si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy" *dije tratando de animarlo*

Ezra: *respira hondo* "Muy bien, pero no le digas nada a nadie, ¿Entendiste?" *dice firmemente*

Yo me asusto un poco, pero acepto, nos sentamos por ahí y lo escucho atentamente.

 **POV's Ezra**

Le conté a Zeb casi todo, lo del sueño, la cantina, la rosa... de Ren, pero no de hace cuanto lo conozco o de que es un Allmate y de que hay más de ellos, sería demasiado, y también... le dije que me gusta Kanan, no sé qué pasó, pero ya sentía la necesidad de decírselo. Cuando se lo dije, no se rio ni me odio, fue muy comprensivo.

Ezra: "Entonces... ¿no me odias?" *dije algo asustado*

Zeb: "¿Por qué?, si me parece raro e incómodo... pero no te odio, todos nos tenemos que enamorar alguna vez, y de Kanan no te entiendo *levanta una ceja* pero te apoyo, después de todo, tú también mereces ser feliz. Ahora…. lo de ese tal Ren…. si te ve conmigo, ¿crees que me matara? ¡JA! Ya quiero verlo. *dice casi burlándose de lo último*

Ezra: "No Zeb, ni lo pienses, no tendrás oportunidad, sé de lo que es capaz de hacer, por favor solo... Ayúdame" *dice algo triste*

Zeb: "Bien, te ayudo, pero no sé cómo vaya a terminar todo esto" *dice rascándose la cabeza*

Ezra: "Cree me, yo tampoco" *dije y ambos empezamos a caminar*

Conseguimos los suministros e íbamos de vuelta con los otros y luego me quedo parado por lo que estaba viendo.

\- _Madre del Cielo!... ¡ES REN! Maldita sea ¿qué hace aquí?_

Después de verlo, empujo a Zeb hacía un callejón cerca. Y le cuento que lo vi y que no debe dejar que me vea.

Zeb: "Hay niño, ¡No es cierto!" *dice desesperando*

 _-Crean me, yo estoy igual._


	15. CAPÍTULO 12 – AL DESCUBIERTO

**POV's Ren**

Antes de irnos de Lothal, quise salir para ver a lo que alguna vez llamé "hogar." Íbamos caminando para conseguir combustible y una que otra pieza y herramienta extra para cualquier contingencia, solo usaba eso como excusa para ver si había alguna esperanza de poder encontrar a Ezra. Paramos por unos suministros y yo estaba mirando a mi alrededor, buscándolo.

Beni: "Ren? ¿Estás bien?" *dice pasando su mano por mi cara*

Ren: *salgo de mi transe* "Si, estoy bien, sigamos"

Welter: "¿Te sucede algo Ren?" *dice caminado detrás de mí*

Hersha: "Si quieres podemos regresar al Nitro ahora"

Ren: "No es necesario, solo sigamos" *dije algo insistente y continúo caminado*

 **POV's Ezra**

Como veo que se alejan, salgo con Zeb corriendo. Nos hemos estado escondiendo de ellos tratando de llegar al Fantasma, pero cada vez que nos acercamos, siempre aparecen ellos, y Zeb se empieza a enojar.

Ezra: "Zeb ya cálmate! ¡Vas a hacer que nos descubran!" *le dijo casi susurrando*

Zeb: "Ya basta de esconderse! ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas?"

Ezra: "Porque no es tan sencillo" *le digo casi gritando*

Zeb: "Eso es lo que tú crees! Si me dejaras, ¡te aseguro que ya no te molestaría!" *ahora grita*

Ezra: "Ya te dije que no puedes! *ahora yo grito"

Zeb: "¿Qué me hará ese idiota?! ¡NADA!"

Ezra: "No lo conoces! ¡NI LE LLEGAS A LOS TALONES!"

Zeb: "No necesito conocerlo para partirle la maldita cara!" *dice acercándose a mí, poniendo su pesada mano en los suministros que llevo*

Por todos esos gritó bastó para que Ren solo se diera la vuelta y me encontrará, sin que yo me percatara de que me veía.

 **POV's Ren**

Me percaté de varios gritos y me di la vuelta, no lo podía creer, ¡Era Ezra!... En verdad es él, pero…. ¿quién es ese que le está gritando?... Maldito Bastardo Infeliz. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a gritarle y a acercarse le de esa forma?! Me enfurezco. Voy caminando rápido hacia dónde están sin que mi equipo se diera cuenta y me pongo detrás del lasa.

Ren: "HEY TÚ!" *le gritó a sus espaldas*

Zeb: "Y TÚ QUÉ QUIE-" *dice gritando, pero antes de que termine lo electrocuto*

Ren: "Eso te enseñará a no gritarle a mi-"*digo, pero me interrumpe un grito*

Ezra: "ZEEEB!" *dice intentando auxiliarlo* "¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ES MI AMIGO" *me grita*

Ren: "Ezra!" *digo sorprendido*

Ezra: "Ya no digas nada! Ya vete" *dice tratando de despertar al lasat*

Ren. "Irme?... pero... sí vine por ti, vengo a ayudarte" *dije tratando de acercarme*

Ezra: "No necesito que vengas por mí, ¿por qué no te vas? Ya lo hiciste antes *dice quitando mi mano*

Eso me enfureció, ¿prefiere a esa cosa y no a mí? Ni a dios se lo permito. Lo agarré del brazo y lo llevo hacia un callejón, ¿Cómo puede hablarme así? Yo que fui como un padre y maestro, ¡Pudimos ser algo más! Y... ¡¿Así es como me recibe?! Esto... No se quedará así.


	16. CAPÍTULO 13 – DEFENSA Y ARREGLO

**POV's Ezra**

Zeb y yo estábamos discutiendo cuando alguien llamó a Zeb y sin darme cuenta él estaba en el suelo electrocutado por Ren. Pero ¿Por qué?... Luego me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia un callejón en donde no nos viera nadie.

Ezra: "SUÉLTAME! ¡No quiero ir contigo!" *gritó soltándose de su agarre*

Ren:"¿Cómo que no quieres venir conmigo?! Si hice todo lo posible por-" *va diciendo, pero lo interrumpo*

Ezra: "Sí ya sé, no necesitas, Tori ya me dijo todo" *dije seriamente*

Ren:"¿Tori? ¿Cómo? ... ¿Cuándo lo viste? ..." *dice exigiendo*

Ezra: "No tengo porque decirte, y si le haces algo no te lo voy a perdonar, ¡Oíste!" *dije casi amenazando le*

Ren: "gh…. bien, no le aré nada, pero... quiero que vuelvas conmigo... dices que Tori te conto todo no? entonces debes de comprender que lo hicimos por tu seguridad, pero... el peligro ya pasó, podemos volver a estar juntos, ser una familia de nuevo tal y como siempre debió de ser…" *dice como si tuviera esperanzas*

Ezra: *respiro hondo* "Lo siento... ya tengo una familia" *dijo firmemente*

Ren: "¿Qué?" *dice en shock con los ojos bien abiertos*

Ezra: "Como oíste, en todo este tiempo, he sobrevivido sólo en las calles y en ese transcurso conocí a alguien y gracias a él, conseguí una familia que lucha y defiende a los demás, que buscan la luz y la libertad... No me iré contigo a ningún lado, ¡Y No Permitiré Que Les Hagas Daño! ¡ANTES DE TOCARLOS ME MATAS! *le dije gritando a todo pulmón, todo con palabras sinceras*

Ren solo se quedó ahí, en estado de shock, no podía creer de cómo podía actuar. A pesar de todo este tiempo, sigo siendo su amo y eso no lo negará nunca.

Ezra: "Espero que te haya quedado claro" *le dije mientras me retiro*

Ren: "Espera!…. es que…. no puede acabar así, No me puedes dejar así!..." *dice casi asustado*

Ezra: "Tú tampoco podías dejarme, y lo hiciste..." *dije seriamente y me retiré*

Ren: "Ezra! ¡Por favor!... Al menos déjame verte, te lo pido, quiero estar contigo, aunque sea una última vez..." *dice suplicando*

Quería decir que no pero ya sería demasiado malo de mi parte y, además, me quiero despedir correctamente.

Ezra: "Mmm... *suspira* Bien, ¿en dónde? *dije volteándome para verlo*

De repente su rostro se iluminó de esperanza y me dio una ligera sonrisa, se quedó pensando unos momentos y luego levantó la mirada.

Ren: "En donde Welter y Hersha solían trabajar en las noches, creo que... a-ya tienes edad para entrar" *dice algo nervioso*

Ezra: "¿Al Neon Party Night?" *pregunte levantando una ceja*

Ren: "Ese mismo, te veré ahí esta noche... y.…. lleva tu mejor atuendo~" *dice dándome una sonrisa coqueta y se va*

Me sonrojo un poco, pero me doy la vuelta y veo a... ¡Zeb! Pero…. está algo cansado, como semi-consciente, le ayudó a mantenerse de pie y lo siento en algún lugar cercano y con sombra.

Ezra: "Zeb! ¿Estás bien?"

Zeb: "A~y algo, me duele el cuerpo…. ¿dónde está ese infeliz?" *dice mirando alrededor, gruñendo*

Ezra: "Ya se fue, pero…" *dude en decir lo último, estoy nervioso*

Zeb: "Pero...?" *dice levantando una ceja*

Ezra: *respiro hondo* "Creo... que tengo una cita…" *dije bajando los hombros y mirando hacia arriba*


	17. CAPÍTULO EXTRA–DESPUÉS:DEFENSA Y ARREGLO

**POV's Tori**

 _\- Maldición! ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar?! ¿En qué momento se fue?!_

Eso y muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente. Los otros y yo estábamos buscando a Ren que desapareció, me preocupa que se llegue a topar con Ezra. Seguimos caminando cuando al fin lo encontramos, pero…. parecía feliz….

Welter: "¿En dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado en todas partes ¿por qué te fuiste?" *dice estirándose*

Hersha: "Tiene razón, no te puedes ir así, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" *dice tranquilamente*

Ren: "Algo que no me esperaba que pasara, y no me creerán lo que era…" *dice casi emocionado*

Yo y Beni escuchábamos a lo lejos…. y no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

Welter: "¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Y vas a verlo esta noche?!" *dice gritando mientras que Hersha se tapa la boca de la sorpresa*

Ren: "Así es, y será en Neon, por lo que necesito de su ayuda" *dice sonriendo*

Welter: "Si! Cuenta conmigo" *dice elevando su puño, muy feliz*

Hersha: "No lo sé... ¿y si no quiere volver?" *dice algo preocupado y con la mirada baja*

Ren se le acerca y pone su mano en su hombro.

Ren: "No te preocupes amigo... el volverá" *dice animando*

Y con eso mismo, mi preocupación iba en aumento. Beni puso su mano en mi brazo para que lo mirara.

Beni: "Tori? ¿qué pasa? ¿no estás feliz de volver a ver a Ezra?" *dice

Tori: "Lo estoy por supuesto... pero también preocupado." *digo mirándolo y luego dirijo la mirada hacia donde esta Ren y los otros* "Preocupado por lo que vayan hacer con él."


	18. CAPÍTULO 14 – NECESITO SABER

**POV's Hera**

Ya habíamos regresado del mercado, Sabine fue a su habitación a guardar sus nuevas pinturas y yo estaba en la sala con Kanan, me estuvo contando lo que descubrió en la misión de la cantina, en verdad no lo puedo creer, ¿Ezra estaba con otro equipo? ¿y por qué no nos lo dijo? A lo mejor tenía miedo o no sabía cómo decirlo, además, hace 6 años que desaparecieron, supongo que en ese tiempo Ezra estaba solo y quiso olvidarlos. Mientras me hablaba de eso, lo veía muy preocupado.

Kanan: "¿Qué voy hacer? Si le pregunto me lo negara... ¿Y si se lo llevan?" *decía con la mirada baja*

Hera: "Calma te Kanan! No se lo van a llevar, no si estamos para cuidarlo..." *dije tratando de calmarlo*

Kanan: "Es que…. *suspira* no quiero que le pase nada... O que se lo lleven lejos de mí... Lejos de mi alcance... " *dice deprimido*

Eso último lo entiendo, pero a la vez me hace dudar, quiere decir que Kanan siente…. 'algo' por Ezra?

Hera: "Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que hablar con él, tener paciencia, tal vez tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías a eso, y ¿qué pasa conmigo, Zeb y Sabine? También nos lo tendría que decir, sería demasiada presión para él"

Kanan: "... Tienes razón, no lo pensé de esa manera…. Gracias" *dice dándome una ligera sonrisa*

Hera: "Algo más Kanan, es algo que quiero preguntarte y perdona si es repentino…" *dije y Kanan asiente*

Hera: "Dime, ¿Qué piensas de Ezra?, ¿Qué sientes por él…? exactamente?"

Se quedó algo sorprendido.

Kanan: "Que pregunta, es mi padawan, mi amigo, mi responsabilidad, es un compañero y es parte de este equipo, prácticamente sería como mi hijo…. pero..." *dice casi regañando me, pero se detiene*

Hera: "Pero? ..." *le levanto una ceja*

Kanan: "N-nada" *dice apartando la mirada*

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuché a Ezra y Zeb afuera de la nave. Me levanté y fui a recibirlos mientras que Kanan se quedó ahí sentado. Estaban en su habitación y luego salió Ezra.

Ezra: "Hola~ Hera... Amm~ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" *dice juntando las manos y dando me una sonrisa tonta*

Hera: "¿Qué es?" *dije cruzando los brazos*

\- _Esto no me va a gustar._


	19. CAPÍTULO 15 – UNA EXCUSA Y A TRABAJAR

**POV's Zeb**

\- _No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, ¡Soy Cómplice de esta Locura! Pero ya no me puedo echar para atrás, le prometí al niño que lo ayudaría... pero esto... ya está fuera de mi zona de "Confort."_

Kanan: "Haber! ¿Ustedes dos van a la torre porque TÚ! ¿Perdiste una apuesta con Ezra y vas a limpiarle los cascos que tiene?" *dice cruzando los brazos*

Zeb: "A-A-Si... Si así es..." *dije incómodamente*

Ezra: "Sip! Y como no quiero que les haga algo, lo vigilare" *dice muy feliz*

Hera: "Y ¿Cuánto tiempo se pueden tardar como para que se queden a dormir?"

Ezra: "¿Quieres ir a ver?" *le muestra el casco negro que lleva en las manos*

Hera: "No gracias…"*suspira* "por mi está bien, mientras no causen problemas"

Kanan: *suspira* "Está bien"

Ezra: "Gracias! Zeb vamos" *dice empujándome hacia la torre*

Llegamos a la torre. Ezra cierra la puerta y guarda el casco.

Zeb: "Ok ¿y ahora?" *dije sentándome en la cama*

Ezra: "A~y! No sé, estoy nervioso" *dice caminando hacia un armario que tiene al fondo*

Zeb: "Y ¿Dices que lo iras a ver a un antro? ¡¿No te parece que podría ser una trampa?! *dije gritando*

Ezra: "Tal vez... pero ya está hecho. Solo me queda ir a verlo, hablar con él, arreglar las cosas y volverá todo a la normalidad, los demás no se enteran, Ren me dejara en paz y todos contentos..." *dice sacando varias prendas*

Zeb: "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo niño, ni siquiera sabes si va a funcionar y.… y.…. ¡¿Para qué es todo eso?!…. ¿y de dónde lo sacaste? *dije medio alterado*

Ezra: "Me ayudaras a elegir que usar para el antro, no cualquiera puede entrar, si eres una rata de la calle, y de esto... lo he tenido hace mucho, cuando Ren vivía conmigo, él siempre fue algo fanático de la moda..." *dice escogiendo cada prenda*

Zeb: "¿Qué yo qué?"

Ezra: "Prometiste ayudarme en esto, ¡Lo prometiste!" *dice reclamando*

Zeb: "Ok-Ok!" *digo levantando las manos en señal de rendición*

 **POV's Ezra**

Me probé cada combinación que tenía de la ropa guardada, parezco una niña que va a ver a su novio... ¡QUE HORROR! Y en cada uno de ellos Zeb me decía que cambiara. Que mal estoy, pero, es que en verdad quiero ir bien, no he visto a Ren en años y ahora puedo hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, pero …. de cierta manera... Me hubiese gustado ir con Kanan, no voy a mentir.

Zeb: "Mmm... nop, otro!" *dice negando con la cabeza*

Ezra: "NO ME AYUDAS!" *grite quitándome la chaqueta (esquina inferior izquierda) *

Zeb: "Ezra! Yo para estas cosas no sirvo, yo amenazo, golpeo, disparo y se de combate cuerpo a cuerpo e intimido, pero esto de la moda estoy perdido..."

Ezra: "Aunque sea haz un esfuerzo, ¿Cuál es el que te llama la atención?" *le dije quitándome los pantalones y poniéndome una camisa blanca grande que me llega a las rodillas (era de Ren XD).

Zeb: "Aaaaaaa que tal…. este?" *dice sacando un conjunto del montón en medio del cuarto*

Ezra: "¿Este?... mmm…. déjame probar" *miró la prenda y voy a cambiarme *

Zeb: "Y mientras tu estas haya, ¿Qué haré yo? ¿esperarte?" *dice sentándose en mi cama*

Ezra: "Hay comida y bebida, también tengo una radio por ahí para que no te aburras, ¡pero NO! dormirás en mi cama, así tendrás que improvisar una, y si llama Kanan o cualquiera diles que estoy en el baño o dormido." *dije mientras me terminaba de vestir*

Me mire al espejo que tenía escondido en el baño, era más grande que yo. A simple vista, lo veía muy simple, pero…. de cierta manera, me gusta... pero sentía que todavía faltaba algo. Mire mi cabello y quise arreglarlo, lo cepille con las manos y lo sujete con un listón pequeño y delgado que tenía por allí. ¡Listo!... salgo para que Zeb me vea.

Ezra: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?"

Zeb: "WoW... niño, si estás distinto" *dice sorprendido*

Ezra: "¿Distinto bueno o distinto malo?" *pregunto mirándome*

Zeb: "¿Tú qué crees? ¡Casi ni te reconozco!" *dice feliz*

Ezra: "¿De verdad? Ahora solo falta ver en cómo me iré y regresaré sin que los otros se den cuenta... Y creo que ya sé" *dije con una sonrisa*

\- _Ok, solo espero que las cosas puedan ir de acuerdo al plan._


	20. CAPÍTULO 16 – NEON PARTY NIGHT

**POV's Ezra**

Ok, viaje en mi Speeder hacia la ciudad, normalmente habría soldados en las calles, pero debido a los "avistamientos" es que ahora están vigilando las bases imperiales, que bueno que no me dirijo ahí. Llegó al lugar que me dijo Ren: el antro "Neon Party Night" que es donde Welter y Hersha trabajaban para conseguir créditos, si conseguimos suministros y comida del imperio, pero ellos se lo daban a los necesitados y trabajando ahí conseguimos para nosotros, Ren y Tori trabajaban en otra cosa que tal vez más adelante diré, pero ahora... a trabajar.

Dejo mi Speeder a distancia y escondido, camino hacia la entrada. Solo unos cuantos conocen el lugar, en el día el edificio parece abandonado y en las noches se ve igual. No se nota a simple vista porque el antro esta como en un sótano, hay que bajar mucho. Veo a dos personas vigilando la entrada la cual me impiden entrar.

Persona 1: "Hey niño, no puedes estar aquí"

Persona 2: "Si, este no es un lugar para ti" *dijo acercándose*

Utilizo la fuerza para hacer que me dejen entrar, y funciona a la perfección, gracias a que tengo un gran maestro.

Entro y bajó las escaleras hacia el fondo, camino derecho y doy vuelta a la derecha, y sigo bajando cuando llegó y dobló a la izquierda, veo una puerta y atreves de ella veo varias luces de colores y escucho algo de música. Enzima de la puerta dice "Neon Party Night". Entro y el ambiente, la música, las luces... ¡Esto es grandioso! Estuve caminando alrededor por un rato, en eso, sentí una mano en mi hombro lo cual me di cuenta que era Ren y claramente se vistió para la ocasión.

Ren: "Con que aquí estas!" *me mira completo* "Te ves muy bien" *dijo guiñándome el ojo y con una sonrisa*

Ezra: *me sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada* "A-A-Gracias, Tu-Tu también" *dije algo nervioso pero feliz*

Se rio un poco y luego tomó mi mano para llevarme a una mesa de esas privadas, solo nosotros.

Ren: "Ah Listo, ¿mucho mejor no?" *dice sonriéndome*

Ezra: "Si y mucho" *le devolví la sonrisa*

Nos la pasamos hablando por un rato, acerca de cómo le fue mientras estaba fuera, quise decirle que me dejara, pero en verdad quería saber que ha estado haciendo en todo este tiempo.

Ren: "Oi ven conmigo" *dijo tomando mi mano y me lleva*

Salimos y veo como Dj a Welter y Hersha... ¿Qué hacen? Y luego me ven y levantó la mano para saludarlos y ellos me devuelven los saludos. En verdad como extrañaba a esos dos, me divertía tanto con ellos. En eso hacen un anuncio.

Hersha: "Muy bien damas y caballeros! Esta noche tenemos un gran invitado y en honor a él va la siguiente canción así que todos... ¡A LA PISTA!" *dice y aumenta la música*

Yo me quedé muy emocionado, ruborizado y en eso Ren se pone enfrente de mí, sujeta mis manos y empieza a caminar hacia atrás llevándome a la pista. Mientras lo hace yo solo me quedo viéndolo, muy feliz y algo colorado, no pude evitar apartar la mirada, no quiero que me vea así. Llegamos al centro y comenzamos a bailar.


	21. CAPÍTULO 17 – EN LA PISTA

**POV's Ren**

Saque a Ezra a bailar gracias a Hersha y Welter. Haré todo lo posible para conquistar a Ezra y hacer que regrese conmigo tal y como siempre debió de ser. En ese momento, Ezra se veía tan hermoso con ese estilo, y su sonrisa era lo que más anhelaba y ni hablar de su cabello, normalmente lo tiene suelto, pero apuesto a que lo arreglo por mí y eso me hace muy feliz. Nos divertimos tanto y bailamos sin parar, salimos de la pista y bebimos algo, hablamos y reímos, lo que más extrañé de Ezra era sus risas... y esos ojos azules eléctricos que me hipnotizan, terminamos y seguimos bailando, luego de que terminara la canción, les hice señas para que reprodujeran la canción que les había indicado.

Se empezó a escuchar la melodía y en eso Ezra voltea a mirar al lugar del DJ algo curioso.

Ezra: "A- ¿Qué?" *dice mirando al Dj*

Ren: "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" *digo con una mirada coqueta* (Mode Seme On! XD)

Ezra: "A-Si, pero... Está dedicada a las mujeres" *dice algo incómodo*

Ren: "Pero es lo que siento por ti..." *digo mientras tomo sus manos para seguir bailando*

El cerro los ojos, sonrió y siguió bailando conmigo, Ezra movía las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, mientras bailábamos yo seguía sujetando la mano de Ezra por lo que en ciertas ocasiones le daba la vuelta para verlo completamente.

 _\- En verdad, cuántas ganas tenía de verlo..._

Seguimos bailando y riendo casi toda la noche. Después de descansar un tiempo nos fuimos juntos del antro.

 **POV's Ezra**

Salimos del edificio tomados de la mano y yo jalaba a Ren a ver si se soltaba, era tan divertido, así jugábamos antes. Fue divertido, la mejor noche. Ren me acompaño a recoger mi Speeder y me senté a ella.

Ren: "Esta noche fue grandiosa" *dice muy feliz*

Ezra: "Ya lo creo, me divertí mucho... Gracias. Espero que ahora estemos bien." *le dije intentando encender el Speeder*

Ren: "Pero... ¿Por qué parar aquí? Podríamos divertirnos siempre, ayudaríamos a los demás juntos, podríamos…" *iba diciendo, pero le levantó la mano en señal de que se detenga*

Ezra: "Ya sé lo que intentas y te agradezco, pero ya tengo una familia y no la puedo abandonar, no como tú hiciste conmigo, además yo... soy feliz con la vida que tengo ahora y espero que puedas entender. Sí te extrañe, pero... *suspira*... ya no te siento igual que antes. Lo siento" *dije regresando a mi Speeder*

Ren: "Hay alguien más... ¿verdad?" *dice con una mirada agresiva*

Ezra: *me empiezo a asustar* "No Ren, es por decisión propia ¿por qué siempre te comportas así?!... si te digo que no es que no y no por alguien, tú nunca me dejaste estar con nadie. ¿Por qué te enojas?!... No me quedaré contigo siempre, ¡tarde o temprano me tienes que dejar ir!" *dije algo agresivo*

Ren: "Pero... DE QUIEN ESTOY ENAMORADO ES DE TI" *dice gritando*

Yo solo me quede hay ahí, paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido de lo que me dijo.

Ezra: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" *dije casi susurrando* "YO ERA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO EN ESE ENTONCES! ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás enamorado?! ¡¿Apenas nos volvimos a ver y me dices eso?! ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?!" *grite*

Ren: "Te quiero a ti! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?! Tú crecerás y morirás y yo viviré por siempre, No quiero estar solo... *empieza a sollozar* ¡No Quiero a Nadie Más Que a Ti!... Tú fuiste el único que no me vio como monstruo, no me viste como una mascota o herramienta... me viste como... Como un hombre... un humano... como si estuviera vivo..." *dice lleno de lágrimas*

Ezra: "Ren... ¿por qué dices que estas solo? Tienes a Tori y Beni, a Welter y Hersha, no estás solo..." *digo tratando de consolarlo*

Ren: "Pero a ninguno lo podré amar igual a ti." *dice bajando la mirada*

Me sentí muy mal y no sé qué hacer... Si le cuento esto a mi equipo querrán saber todo, creo que se los tendré que decir... pero ya. Le di un abrazo a Ren, aunque sea le debo eso por lo de hoy y por lo de antes.

Ezra: "Lo siento Ren... pero yo... yo no siento lo mismo... y te pido que lo aceptes, aunque duela... en algún momento tenemos que perder a alguien, yo perdí a mis padres y sigo adelante... porque es lo que ellos querrían que yo hiciera" *dije limpiando sus ojos, mirando esa cara tan triste y destrozada*

Ren: "Lo... lo entiendo... pero... no quiero" *dice poniendo sus manos en mi cintura*

Ezra: "Lo lamento Ren, me temo que tendrá que ser así" *le dijo y me alejo, subo al Speeder y me voy*

Las cosas no salieron como quería: Ren está destrozado, yo me siento culpable, Kanan está sospechando, los otros Allmate me querrán de vuelta y los demás se van a preocupar. ¿Esto puede empeorar aún más? ... Yo... ya no puedo... Le tengo que decir a Kanan, pero pronto.


	22. CAPÍ EXTRA-DD: UNA EXCUSA Y A TRABAJAR

**POV's Kanan**

Mientras Ezra y Zeb estaban en la torre, yo estaba en mi habitación pensando en Ezra, en verdad quería saber quiénes eran su viejo equipo, lo pensé tanto hasta que me di cuenta de algo, algo que no debería de sentir o pensar, no siendo un Jedi y ¿cómo podría? Mientras lo pensaba, escuche a alguien tocar la puerta... era Hera. Me levanto de mi asiento y abro la puerta.

Kanan: "¿Qué pasa Hera?"

Hera: "Es que estas muy callado y me empecé a preocupar... ¿quieres hablar?"

Kanan: "Creo... Creo que si"

Ambos nos dirigimos a la cabina de mando y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

Hera: "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

Kanan: "Es que... he estado pensando mucho en la situación de Ezra..." *dije preocupado*

Hera: "Kanan..." *suspira* "dale tiempo, él te lo va a decir cuando esté listo y.…" *hablaba, pero la interrumpí*

Kanan: "No solo es eso!... también es sobre mí... algo que no debo de sentir... no siendo un Jedi, Está prohibido!" *digo frustrado*

Hera: "¿Pues qué es Kanan? ¿Cómo que está prohibido para los Jedi? ... No querrás decir…" *dice dándose cuenta*

Kanan: "Creo..." *respiro hondo* " Creo que estoy enamorado de Ezra"


	23. CAPÍTULO 18 – LO CONFIESO

**POV's Ezra**

Despierto en mi cama con la misma ropa de anoche, veo a Zeb dormido en el suelo al lado de mí cama. Me levanto y con cuidado recojo mi ropa habitual para cambiarme. Tengo que decirle a Kanan y a los demás, ya lo que vaya a suceder que suceda. Termino de vestirme y me suelto el cabello que todavía tenía sujetado. Le dejó una nota a Zeb diciéndole que fui al Fantasma, salgo y camino a la nave, en eso, voy pensando en lo que voy a decir... tengo tanto miedo de lo que me dirán y de las preguntas que puedan hacerme... Llegó a la rampa y veo a Kanan hay parado, ¿Por qué? Me ve y subo a la rampa.

Ezra: "Hola Kanan, A- ¿Te pasa algo?" *digo caminando a su lado*

Kanan: "A-No nada, todo bien"

Kanan y Ezra: "¿Podemos hablar?" *decimos al mismo tiempo*

Ezra: "A-A-Tu primero"

Kanan: "A-No-no tu primero"

Ezra: "A-ok" *respira hondo* "Amm... ¿Recuerdas la misión con Joe?"

Kanan: "Si~?"

Ezra: "Bueno... Si conozco a ese hombre, Huracán, en realidad se llama Tori y también el de la transmisión de ese día, se llama Ren y hay otros, Beni, Welter y Hersha, ellos... *suspira* me recogieron justo después de que se llevaran a mis padres, estuve con ellos dos años y me enseñaron prácticamente todo, cómo arreglar, como operar, como robar, como defenderme, todo... pero..." *suspira* "Es que... ellos son diferentes..."

Kanan: "¿A qué te refieres con diferentes?"

Ezra: "Ellos son Allmate, una especie de máquinas... seres con inteligencia artificial, robots si quieres... pero a diferencia de los droides o cualquier otra cosa, estos son más avanzados, están diseñados para operar como soporte de red, una herramienta, cada uno es de distinto modelo y diseño, son capaces de buscar y manipular cualquier información o base de datos al igual que pueden servir para la comunicación aún si están el hiperespacio y... amm... también pueden cambiar de forma o modalidad..." *expliqué, pero dudé en decir lo último*

Kanan: "¿Qué quieres decir con "Modalidad?" * dice algo confundido*

Ezra: "Que pueden cambiar de forma o apariencia, para ellos son Modalidades... y solo son tres: uno es la Modalidad Allmate que es la forma animal o más bien original, la dos es la Human que los hace verse humanos y la tres que... en lo personal, no quiero conocer..." *dije agachando la cabeza*

Kanan: "¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué tiene la tres?" *dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro*

Ezra: "La tres es... la Modalidad Rhyme, que es la forma bestia... la combinación del Allmate y Human, es la más fuerte de las tres y la cual solo se activan en caso de riesgo ya sea para ellos mismos o para el usuario..."

Kanan: "¿Usuario?... ¿Quieres decir un amo?"

Ezra: "Si, así es... hay una especie de condición que tienen para operar o trabajar, creo que es su motivo o razón de existir que dice: Un Allmate no tiene propósito, Si no tiene un amo a quien servir. Un Usuario no puede tener dos o más Allmates, va en contra de su programación o derecho... y un Allmate debe de tener un Usuario a quien servir o si no, no sirve de nada y yo…" *me abracé a mí mismo*

Kanan: "¿Qué pasa Ezra?... Ezra..." *dice y pone su mano en mi mejilla, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos*

Ezra: *me empecé a tensar* "Yo... tengo cinco... tengo cinco a mi servicio, o tenía... me abandonaron cuando tenía nueve años, y ahora volvieron y me quieren de vuelta... *empecé a sollozar* Ren no me dejará estar aquí, querrá que vuelva con él lo quiera o no.…"*empecé a llorar*

 **POV's Kanan**

\- _Traté de comprender todo lo que me decía Ezra, ahora veo que sí tenía miedo, miedo de que me enojara y.… a que se lo lleven... lo lleven lejos... Te entiendo Ezra, yo también tenía miedo... a que te llevarán... te llevarán lejos... de mí._

Kanan: "Ezra... No permitiré te lleven... Aquí estoy para protegerte y no estoy enojado si a eso le temías, solo quiero que sea honesto, honesto de que cuando tengas algún problema o le temas a algo... me lo puedas contar sin tener que dudar de mí…. solo quiero que confíes Ezra" *digo con una ligera sonrisa, limpiando poco a poco sus lágrimas*

Ezra: *Pone sus manos en las mías* "Gracias Kanan... de verdad... tenía miedo de cómo lo tomarías"

Kanan: "No hay nada que temer... nunca te haría daño... ni permitiré que nadie más lo haga..." *digo sonriendo y él me devuelve la sonrisa*

Ezra: "T-También hay algo más..."

Kanan: "¿Qué cosa?" *pregunte poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y él sus manos arriba de mis codos (en la articulación) *

Ezra: *traga saliva* "Bueno... es que yo... yo..." *se empieza a colorar*

Kanan: "¿Ezra?" *digo y quitó una mano llevándola a su barbilla haciendo que me mire*

Ezra: *cierra los ojos y respira hondo* "Kanan yo-"

Chopper: *Beep beep*

Decía pero nos interrumpe Chopper.

Kanan: "¿Qué quieres Chopper?!" *dije queriéndolo regañar*

Ezra: "Creo que dice que Hera te busca... mejor ve" *dice haciéndose para atrás*

Kanan: "¿Seguro? ¿Qué hay de lo que-?"

Ezra: "Descuida... puede esperar" *dice y sube las escaleras*

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo, luego mire a Chopper casi enojado.

Kanan: "¿No pudiste esperar?!... Hablábamos de algo importante aquí" *dije reclamando*

Chopper: *Beep boop~*

Fui a ver a Hera para ver lo que quería. Anoche, me di cuenta de lo que sentía, y que tenía que decírselo, en ese momento cuando Ezra llego, quería hacerlo, pero veo que falle. ¡Maldito seas Chopper! Llegó a la sala y veo a Hera sentada.

Kanan: "¿Qué sucede?" *dije cruzando los brazos*

Hera: "Tenemos una misión en cooperativa y... A~ ¿interrumpo algo?" *dice mirando algo confusa*

Kanan: "De hecho fue Chopper, pero sí..." *dije dando un gran suspiro*


	24. CAPÍTULO 19 – CARA A CARA

**POV's Ezra**

\- _Gracias al cielo que al fin lo dije, en verdad me estaba ahogando. Pero no pude decirle lo que sentía. ¡Maldito seas! Chopper... tendrá que ser en otro momento._

Después de hablar con Kanan, me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir un poco, tiempo después llegó Zeb y le conté todo: la plática con Kanan, lo que pasó en el antro... y ... lo que Ren me dijo.

Zeb: "¿QUÉ ÉL TE DIJO QUÉ?!" *dice casi gritando*

Ezra: "SSShhhh! ¡No grites!" *suspiro* "Sí sí, me dijo…. me dijo que me ama y le dije que no.… pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de que venga y le haga daño a Kanan, a ti y a los demás..." *dije algo alterado*

Zeb: "Sht-Sht-Sht Calma! ¡Calma! Todo estará bien, por lo menos... ¿le dijiste a Kanan que lo quieres?"

Ezra: "Aaaamm... bueno... i-iba a decirle, pero Chopper... y-y, además, apenas te lo dije a ti y ahora quieres que se lo diga?!"

Zeb: "Niño, como van las cosas... entre más pronto mejor..."

Después, Zeb y yo fuimos a la sala con los demás, Hera y Sabine estaban sentadas y Kanan parado al lado de Sabine.

Hera: "Hola chicos! Ya estamos preparando todo para irnos" *dice con una sonrisa*

Ezra: "Espera!... Zeb ¿trajiste mi mochila?"

Zeb: "Aaaa nop"

Ezra: *suspiro* "Voy por él y nos vamos..." *digo y salgo corriendo a mi torre*

Llegó a la cima y dejó la puerta abierta, encuentro mi mochila y escucho un aleteo, me doy la vuelta y veo a Tori. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Tori insiste.

Tori: "Ezra! Estás en peligro, Ren está muy molesto y no puedo razonar con él. Hersha y Welter intentaron detenerlo y Beni me ayudaba a calmarlo, pero salió corriendo... los demás lo están buscando y yo vine a ver que estuvieras bien... Ezra tienes que-"

Escuche un gran rugido y me asuste, Tori se puso en guardia. Salí lentamente para ver... y era Ren... EN SU MOD. RHYME! Me asusté mucho, era la primera vez que veía a Ren así. Él solo se me quedaba mirando, con esos brillantes ojos amarillos, lo escuchaba gruñir y desde la distancia podía ver con claridad sus enormes colmillos. Solo me quedé parado, congelado del miedo y Tori estaba a mi lado, preparado por si Ren decidía actuar. Ren dio un gran rugido hacia mí, en señal de que fuera con él y solo baje la cabeza, cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, como si recibiera un regaño. Yo no quería, me sentía perdido y cuando estuve a punto de ceder, escuché un grito que me llamaba.

Kanan: "EZRA!" *me grita y luego mira a Ren* "¿Tú quién eres?! ¿Qué quieres con Ezra?!" *grita y saca su arma* "RESPONDE!"

Ren solo gruñía y empezó a caminar hacia Kanan sacando sus garras mientras se le acercaba.

Ezra: "Ren YA BASTA!... ¡POR FAVOR!" *grite, pero me ignoraba*

Kanan empezó a retroceder y a disparar, pero a Ren no le afectaba, no era nada para él. De repente Kanan cayó al suelo y Ren da un gran salto hacia él para atacar.

Ezra: "Kanan NO!" *salgo corriendo hacia Kanan*

Tori sale disparado a Ren rasguñando sus ojos y estando Ren a distancia de Kanan con él en medio de ellos, Tori cambia a su Mod. Human. En eso llego al lado de Kanan.

Ezra: "Kanan vamos!" *dije ayudándolo a pararse*

Kanan: "¿Y ESA COSA QUE ES?! Aguarda... ¿es él hombre de la cantina y el de la transmisión?!... *dice reconociendo los*

Ezra: "Son los Allmates que te conté, ¡pero tenemos que irnos ahora!" *dije tomando su mano y corriendo hacia el Fantasma*

Ren: *gruñe fuertemente* "NO DEJARÉ QUE SE VAYAN" *grita y trata de correr, pero Tori se interpone* "QUITA TE!

Tori: "Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Ren, ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido! Ezra no te pertenece!" *dice y saca sus garras (estilo halcón) *

 **POV's 3° Person**

Antes de que pudiera atacar ya era tarde, el Fantasma despegó y entró al hiperespacio, y Ren solo se quedó viéndolos partir, cuando desaparecieron dio un gran y fuerte rugido de furia hacia el cielo y Tori se fue calmando y guardando sus garras, no muy lejos a la distancia, los otros Allmates estaban de pie, observando, con una expresión semi-triste, ¿por qué?... era su único pensamiento y Tori solo dio una mirada triste agachando la cabeza, queriendo decirles solo un simple pero profundo...

\- _... Lo siento._


	25. CAPÍTULO 20 – EXPLICACIÓN E HISTORIA

**POV's Ezra**

Después de entrar al hiperespacio, toda la tripulación vino a vernos y Zeb estaba muy preocupado, estaba algo histérico y Sabine y Hera estaba confusas porque no sabían nada y Kanan me miraba con algo de miedo y preocupación por lo que ocurrió en mi torre, por lo que ya no me quedaba de otra... Se los tendré que decir a todos... Y ahora.

Hera: "¿Qué paso ahí?!"

Ezra: "Calma! ¡Calma!... a-a-puedo explicarlo... Emm... ¿podemos ir todos a la cabina?" *dije algo nervioso*

Todos asintieron y fueron a la cabina de mando, el último fue Zeb quien me dio una mirada preocupada y subió las escaleras, yo solo respire hondo y subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cabina; Llegó y todos sentado en sus respectivos asientos. Me pongo nervioso, pero les cuento todo…. y desde el principio.

Ezra: "Bueno~... Esto será largo, MUY largo, así que escuchen... Los dos tipos que estaban en mi torre eran... *suspira hondo* mi antiguo equipo, me acogieron justo después de que mis padres se fueron, ellos me educaron y enseñaron todo lo que sé... El hombre con vestimentas rosas es Tori, y es el piloto de la nave Nitro-Chiral al igual que es el segundo al mando y el que estaba con él es el líder... Ren, y fue mi "mentor" por decirlo así, era el que más se encargaba y cuidaba de mí. Hay otros 3, uno se llama Beni y se diría que tendría la misma edad que yo, los otros son Hersha y Welter... a simple vista parecen hermanos, pero no, Welter es el más alto y rudo del equipo, y Hersha es el más sensible. En fin~... Ellos..." *me puse muy inseguro de lo siguiente*

Sabine: "¿Qué pasa?"

Ezra: "Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... Ellos no son…"

Hera. "Por favor Ezra... solo dilo, no te aremos nada" *dijo tratando de calmarme*

Ezra: *respiro hondo* "Ok, es que... ellos no son humanos" *Todos se quedaron confusos (menos Kanan y Zeb). * "Ellos son... parte máquina, se les llama Allmates y son unos robots SUPER avanzados, a diferencia de los otros droides, estos pueden verse, actuar, pensar y hablar prácticamente como una persona, pero son altamente peligrosos... Ellos existieron hace varios siglos y no sabría decirles exactamente cuántos... pero por su más avanzado diseño y el peligro que podían representar para todos, decidieron exterminarlos, deshacerse de todos ellos... pero... Ren y los otros sobrevivieron, no sé cómo, pero lo hicieron, y han vivido ocultándose de todos y viajando de planeta en planeta evitando que descubrieran su existencia."

Sabine: "Okey~... Si me cuesta comprender, pero estoy bien, aun así... ¿cómo terminaste con ellos?"

Todos se me quedaron viendo, me incomode con eso... y esperaba que no lo preguntara.

Ezra: "Ellos llegaron en la misma noche en que se llevaron a mis padres, yo estaba huyendo de los Stormstroopers que me querían llevar también hasta que llegue a un callejón sin salida... yo estaba asustado no sabía qué hacer... y luego de que los Stroopers me acorralaron... algo pasó que cayeron inconscientes y miré a lo lejos detrás de ellos, casi oscuro, un hombre difícilmente de pie, me dio miedo al verlo pero... algo me dio curiosidad que quise acercarme... él retrocedió bruscamente como si me tuviera miedo, pero como lo veía, estaba herido, sangrando o eso creía yo... él se sentó en el suelo apoyado todavía en la pared mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, me fui acercando mientras no me veía, y cuando pude tocar su cara giró lentamente para verme y... parecía triste, cansado... solo, pregunté su nombre... 'Ren' fue lo único que me dijo, desde ahí estuvimos juntos y lo ayudé a "reparar se", unos días después llegó Tori buscando lo, y me llevaron a su nave donde conocí a los otros..."

Después de eso, todos se quedaron en silencio y yo solo baje la mirada... esperando alguna reacción, alguna pregunta, lo que sea, pero algo y en eso Hera hablo.

Hera: "Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ellos?"

Ezra: "Solo dos años, me abandonaron cuando tenía nieve... recuerdo que desperté un día en mi torre... o bueno, antes de que amaneciera, escuche que la Nitro despegaba y me empecé a asustar cuando no vi que Ren o los otros no estaban... salí corriendo al balcón de mi torre y miro al cielo donde los veo partir... sin despedirse, sin decirme nada, sin dejarme nada... solo... solo se fueron..." *dije y al terminar, una lagrima callo por mi cara*

 **POV's Kanan**

\- _No puedo creer esto... ¿lo dejaron como si nada? ¡¿y a los nueve?! ¡INFELICES!... ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un niño? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Ezra? ¿MI-EZRA?..._

Ezra: *limpia sus ojos* "Así fue... y desde entonces estuve solo, en la calle... no supe más de ellos hasta..." *decía, pero se detuvo*

Hera se levantó y se puso a su lado para calmarlo, eso bastó para que Ezra siguiera. Nos contó lo que vio en un sueño y que por eso estaba raro en la misión con Joe y lo que avía en la bolsa que ese Tori le dio era una rosa azul de sus favoritas cuando iba a un campo con Ren En verdad me molesto e incómodo un poco y que después de esa misión, Tori le advirtió de Ren y por eso no había salido del Fantasma, y de cuando fue con Zeb por los suministros... todo, nos contó absolutamente todo y... ¿un antro?... ¿hay un antro aquí?... ¡ ¿Y ÉL FUE A ESE LUGAR SOLO?!... Y no sé qué quería Ren en la torre de Ezra, pero si no hubiese ido ¡No sé qué hace!... Y no es solo eso lo que me molesta, lo que más me molesta, es que me dice que Ren está enamorado de él... ¡de él!... ¡De Ezra!... ¡MI EZRA!... ¡No señor, de mí no te lo llevas!...


	26. CAPÍTULO 21 - TODOS REUNIDOS

**POV's Hera**

Ezra nos había contado todo, pero "Todo" de su vida después de lo de sus padres y me sorprendió cuando dijo que Ren lo amaba. Luego de la plática, les dije a todos que fueran a descansar pues teníamos una misión mañana. Todos se fueron a excepción de Kanan que se quedó conmigo en la cabina y por la mirada que tenía, obvio que algo le molestaba.

Hera: "¿En qué piensas?" *dije sin mirarlo*

Kanan: "No debemos dejar solo a Ezra ni por un segundo, no quiero que se llegue a topar con esos Allmates ni por accidente" *dijo seriamente*

Hera: "Pues según Ezra... Tori es el que nos quiere ayudar, de los demás no estamos seguros..." *dije tratando de razonar*

Kanan: "No quiero correr ese riesgo, ¡qué tal si es un engaño para llevarse lo!" *dice exagerado*

Hera: "Eso no lo sabes"

Kanan: "Y tu tampoco" *dice y se va a su habitación*

Ahora estoy nerviosa, desde que me confesó de que estaba enamorado de Ezra le he estado insistiendo en que se lo diga, pero teme a su respuesta y ahora resulta que hay otro que también ama a Ezra, esto ya se está convirtiendo en un problema. Solo espero que después de la misión, todos podamos ayudar a Ezra.

 **POV's Zeb**

Ya era de mañana y nos teníamos que preparar para la misión, yo y Ezra nos dirigimos a la cabina de mando donde estábamos cerca de un planeta.

Ezra: "¿En dónde estamos?"

Sabine: "En Coruscant, ahí nos reuniremos con Ahsoka quienes nos presentará con otros equipos para trabajar en cooperativa" *ella explica*

Zeb: "¿En cooperativa? Pues ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Hera: "Eso nos lo explicará Ahsoka al llegar."

Aterrizamos en un puente de carga y al bajar por la rampa no encontramos con Ahsoka quien estaba acompañada de otro equipo de pilotos detrás suyo.

Ahsoka: "Saludos! Cuanto tiempo..." *le da la mano a Kanan* "Equipo... ellos son el Escuadrón Fenix, Escuadrón, ellos son la Tripulación El Fantasma" *nos presenta*

Entre todos nos saludamos y decimos nuestros nombres, me voy la vuelta y veo a Ahsoka buscando algo, le aviso a Hera para que ella fuera a ver.

 **POV's Hera**

Estaba hablando con el escuadrón cuando Zeb me llamó para que viera a Ahsoka, parecía que estaba buscando algo, o a alguien, entonces me le acerco.

Hera: "¿Qué pasa Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka: "No es nada Hera, es solo que aún falta otro equipo, mientras yo los espero, ustedes pueden ir a comer..." *me dice con una sonrisa*

Haciendo con la cabeza y me dirijo con los demás para avisarles y de ahí nos vamos a comer. Encontramos un restaurante (estilo chino) y pedimos lugar, nos llevaron a una sala privada con una gran mesa y cada equipo se sentó a un lado de la mesa y nos traen la comida. Platicamos, reímos, todo bien y luego de un rato llego Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: "Perdonen mi tardanza, esperaba al último equipo." *dice y luego le da paso al equipo*

 **POV's Ezra**

Me quedo paralizado por lo que veo.

Ahsoka: "Damas y Caballeros, Ellos son el Equipo Nitro-Chiral"

\- _No es cierto! ¿vamos a trabajar con ellos?!... ¿Quién sabe lo que me van a hacer?!_

 **POV's Kanan**

\- _No me jodas mundo!_

Tan pronto como lo veo me levanto despacio y me pongo detrás de Ezra y los demás, con gran cautela, se preparan por si intentan algo.

 **POV's Ren**

Mantengo la compostura ante todo puesto que no quiero crear más problemas de los que tengo, entonces solo me presento.

Ren: "Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Ren, espero poder trabajar gustoso con todos ustedes" *digo con una sonrisa y luego me inclino y mi equipo hace lo mismo*

Buscamos nuestros asientos y los acompañamos a comer. Me senté justamente a en frente de Ezra del otro lado de la mesa. En todo ese rato en que platicamos todos, no lo mire, ni volteaba, después de la última vez no quiero asustarlo más, y menos hacer que me odie. Luego de un rato, Ahsoka se levantó.

Ahsoka: "Muy bien, ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco, quisiera comenzar y dar inicio ahora nuestra reunión..."


	27. CAPÍTULO 22 – COOPERANDO

**POV's Ezra**

Ahsoka: "He recibido información acerca de que el Imperio está recibido un cargamento de armas experimentales y debido a eso, contarán con mayor seguridad y resguardo. Si logramos conseguir esta arma, nos daría una enorme ventaja ante el imperio, por ello, decidí llamar a los mejores de los mejores: Escuadrón Fenix por sus excelentes y hábiles pilotos *asienten con la cabeza*, La Tripulación El Fantasma por su gran trabajo en equipo y experiencia en combate a mano limpia y armada *inclinamos la cabeza igual*, y El Equipo Nitro-Chiral por su gran habilidad de infiltración y obtención de datos *asienten con la cabeza*... "

Después de eso, nos explicó el plan, el escuadrón iba a enfrentar las naves y defensas de la base imperial mientras que nosotros cubriremos al equipo Nitro para entrar, obtener información, conseguir el arma y salir. Una vez terminada la reunión, todos salimos. En toda la reunión Ren no me dirigió la mirada ni por un segundo, creo que se siente mal por lo de la última vez y creo que Tori habló con él. Kanan ha estado muy cerca de mí desde que salimos y los demás han estado muy serios y creo que está bien tomando en cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer.

 ** _~Salto en el tiempo~_**

 **POV's Ren**

Todos estábamos listos para iniciar la operación, Tori estaría en el Nitro apoyando al escuadrón y nosotros entraríamos a la base por la información y el arma junto con la tripulación del Fantasma.

Tori/Huracán: "AHORA!" *grita para comenzar*

Todos saltamos de la nave directamente a la entrada de la base donde la tripulación ya estaba ahí con la mitad de los soldados vencidos.

 **POV's Kanan**

Hera se quedó en la nave para ayudar al escuadrón y nosotros libraremos el camino para entrar a la base, pero eran más de lo que pensaba, apenas vencimos la mitad, luego aterrizaron frente a nosotros el equipo Nitro y Ren transformó sus manos y lanzó unas esferas de energía que acabó con los soldados en un solo ataque. Yo quedé perplejo hasta que un niño de vestimentas rojas nos gritó.

Beni/Sparrow: "Vamos! No pierdan tiempo..." *grita y corre*

Ezra: "Ya vamos Sparrow!" *grita y lo sigue*

Zeb, Sabine y yo corrimos tras Ezra. Llegamos a la puerta que estaba sellado.

Kanan: "Espectro 6 ¿puedes abrirla?"

Ezra saca su herramienta, pero al introducirla es electrocutado y sale disparado, pero Ren lo atrapa.

Ren/Wolf: "¿Estás bien?" *lo mira fijamente con ojos muy brillantes, Ezra se enrojece y asiente la cabeza* "Menos mal, ¡Lion!" *dice y Welter abre la puerta con las manos*

Entramos y llegamos a la sala principal.

Ren: "Lion, Sparrow, vigilen la entrada y neutralicen a cualquier amenaza. Anaconda, tú y yo extraemos la información lo más que se pueda. Los demás empiecen a buscar." *ordena y él junto con Hersha/Anaconda ponen sus manos en el panel de control y de sus brazos empiezan a salir cables que se conectan al panel y sus ojos empiezan a verse números*

Todos acatamos y Kanan de mala gana obedeció. Buscamos, pero nada.

Hersha/Anaconda: "Alto! *grita con una expresión de miedo* "Creo que ya tenemos el arma."

Zeb: "¿En dónde está?"

Ren/Wolf: "No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí" *dice y él y Hersha se desconectan*

Ezra: "Pero Wolf-" *decía, pero se escuchó una gran explosión*

Ren/Wolf: "AHORA!" *grito y todos corrimos*

Al salir, Hera y Tori estaban esperándonos. Todos nos subimos a nuestras naves y salimos. Hera aviso al escuadrón que ya estábamos a bordo y nos fuimos. Una vez en el hiperespacio fui con Zeb y Ezra a la cabina.

Hera: "¿Tuvieron éxito?"

Kanan: "No lo sé"

Hera: "¿Como que no sabes?"

Ezra: "No sabemos, Ren y Hersha extraían la información y nosotros buscábamos cuando Hersha grito que nos detuviéramos y que nos fuéramos, parecían asustados... y no sé por qué."

Salimos del hiperespacio y nos reunimos con la flota.

 **POV's Ahsoka**

Recibo a todo en la sala principal y les pido al escuadrón Fenix que se retiren.

Ahsoka: "¿Qué conseguimos?"

Ren: "Es peor de lo que creí... mi más grande temor está cobrando vida..." *dice y de sus ojos sale un holograma* "El arma…. somos nosotros"

Me quedo sin palabras con lo último que dijo.


	28. CAPÍTULO 23- PREOCUPACIÓN

**POV's Ezra**

Me quedo en shock por lo que veo en el holograma, son capturas y videos de Ren y los otros... ¡Los estaban vigilando!

Hersha: "Según los datos obtenidos, nos han estado estudiando para crear más Allmates, también buscaban a los que serían nuestros usuarios para eliminarlos y así pasar a su servicio puesto que no han conseguido ni pueden crear planos de diseño y construcción Allmate, eso se destruyó hace décadas, y aún no comprenden ni tienen idea de nuestro funcionamiento." *explico*

Ahsoka: "Entiendo... pero ¿a qué te refieres con usuarios?

Ren: "Nosotros los Allmates requerimos de un amo y señor a quien obedecer, si no, no tenemos motivos para existir, es como una norma en nuestro diseño: _Un Allmate no tiene un propósito, si no tiene un amo a quien servir_ Eso aplica para todos nosotros."

Ahsoka: "Entonces... ¿ustedes están sirviendo a alguien?

Hersha: "La verdad es que no-" *fue interrumpido*

Ren: "¡Servimos!" *dice fuerte y claro* "Estamos bajo las órdenes de-" *decía, pero Tori le tapa la boca*

Tori: "Ya no servimos a nadie! …*suspiro* Ya no más..." *dice algo severo*

Beni: "Eeeehhh! ¿acaso te olvidas de-" *Hersha le tapa la boca*

Hersha: "Tori tiene razón, nosotros ya no somos sirvientes o herramientas de nadie, somos libres y forjamos nuestro propio destino... no dependemos ni necesitamos el permiso de alguien para existir..." *dice decidido*

Después de eso, todos miramos a Welter para escuchar su opinión.

Welter: "... ¿Qué?"

Ahsoka: "Welter ¿Quién es o era tu amo?... ¿Aún lo recuerdas?"

Welter: "Sería una deshonra olvidarlo, sin embargo, hace años que no lo veo y la verdad... *suspira* extraño estar a su servicio y darle compañía..." *Dijo y los Allmate bajaron la cabeza con tristeza*

Ahsoka: "¿Quién era?"

Todos dudaron en hablar y Beni al no resistir la tristeza que sentía, empujo a Hersha y corrió hacia mi dándome un fuerte abrazo y empezó a llorar en mi hombro.

Beni: "Lo siento! *sollozos* en verdad lo siento, no sabíamos qué hacer, teníamos miedo, no queríamos que nada malo te pasara, todo fue muy rápido, no estaban buscando y si te veían... *sollozos* tuve mucho miedo y no quería dejarte..." *dice entre lágrimas*

No pude evitar sentirme tan mal en ese momento, a la distancia pude ver a Welter abrazando y consolando a Hersha mientras que Tori tenía una mano en el hombro de Ren quien cubría sus ojos con su gorro, claramente intentaba evitar llorar también. Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la escena, entonces separo un poco a Beni de mí y limpio sus ojos.

Ezra: "Hey no llores, está bien, lo hicieron por mi bien... no tienes por qué disculparte... gracias por cuidarme al final..." *le digo con una sonrisa amorosa*

Beni: *sorprendido dejando de llorar* "Entonces... vas a volver?" *dice sosteniendo mis manos*

Ezra: "yo... Yo... No lo sé... ya tengo una familia ahora y no quiero dejarlos..." *dije algo triste*

Beni solo baja la mirada tapando sus ojos con su cabello. Tori se acerca y se lleva a Beni.

Tori: "Si ya no hay más Ahsoka, nos retiramos, seguiremos en otro momento."

Ahsoka asiente con la cabeza y los Allmates hacen lo mismo menos Beni y se retiran. Yo me dirijo a mi habitación en el Fantasma, quiero estar solo por ahora.


	29. CAPÍTULO EXTRA – DESPUÉS DE: PRECAUCIÓN

**POV's Ren**

Estábamos en la Nitro intentando calmarnos, después de lo que pasó con Ahsoka y los otros, estoy decidido a traer de vuelta a Ezra. Estaba recargando energía en mi habitación y luego escucho que tocan mi puerta.

Ren: "Adelante" *digo y entra Tori*

Tori: "¿Cómo te sientes?" *dice preocupado*

Ren: "Bien… y no gracias a ti, estúpido…" *dije sin mirarle y de manera arrogante*

Tori: "Je! Si… ya me lo han dicho" *se sienta a mi lado* "Sobre lo que paso allá fue- "*decía, pero lo interrumpo*

Ren: "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS ESTAR CON EZRA?! *termine gritando*

Tori: "Porque ya no puedes! Ezra ya tiene una familia, ya tiene una nueva vida, ya es feliz nuevamente… no le quitaré eso solo porque tú lo quieres, y como dijo Hersha: 'Somos libres y forjamos nuestro propio destino'…" *me regaño*

Entiendo el punto de Tori, sin embargo, no me puedo imaginar toda una vida sin él. Por lo menos… quisiera hacer el intento, conquistar a Ezra y si no funciona… no lo seguiré nunca más…

Tori: "¿Entendiste?" *dice de manera severa*

Ren: "Bien… no trataré de obligarlo ni de lastimar a su equipo o… *suspira* o a su nuevo maestro… pero… si Ezra eligiera venir por decisión propia?" *termine preguntando*

Tori: "… Podría… no me interpondría en eso… pero solo si es porque él lo quiere, por decisión propia" *dice rectamente y se retira*

Está decidido, are que Ezra regrese… por su propia cuenta.


	30. CAPÍTULO 24 – POR POCO

**POV's Zeb**

Después de esa junta, nos quedamos unos días con la flota rebelde para descansar y ponernos al tanto de la información que conseguimos de nuestra última misión. Yo estaba con Kanan en la cabina de mando.

Kanan: "¿Ya están las reparaciones?" *dice sentado en el asiento del piloto*

Zeb: "Creo que sí, no había mucho que reparar" *dije recargando me en los controles*

Kanan: "Que bueno... Y~ ¿Cómo esta Ezra?" *dice sin mirarme*

Zeb: "Ah~ bien! Bien... ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? " *digo medio burlista*

Desde la misión y cuando estamos solo, Ezra me cuenta de sus preocupaciones y de lo mucho que quisiera decirle a Kanan que lo quiere, pero no se atreve por miedo a que lo odie, si de por sí se tensó al decirme, no sé cómo reaccione Kanan y los demás, otra cosa que también lo veo probable, es que Kanan este enamorado de Hera. Pero algo es seguro, me hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie y yo tengo que cumplir...

Kanan: "¿Seguro?"

Zeb: "Pues ¿qué te preocupa?"

Kanan: "Es que... cuando entrenamos o hablamos me evita la mirada, lo veo algo nervioso y cuando le pregunto me cambia el tema o sale corriendo, debe de ser por Ren, pero siento que hay algo más..." *suspira* "no sé qué hacer... tal vez, él no esté hecho para esto…"

Zeb: "Momento! ¿qué quieres decir?" *levante un poco la voz*

Kanan: "Es que... creo que Ezra no está hecho para ser un Jedi y menos para una guerra, duda mucho, es demasiado impulsivo y en sí es muy reservado... ni me dice nada, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?" *suspira* "me estoy quedando sin opciones..."

Zeb: "Espera! ¿Qué opciones? ¿de cómo ayudarlo o qué hacer con él?" *casi gritando*

Kanan: "Creo que ambas, pero no trato de-" *lo interrumpo*

Zeb: "Intenta hablar con él! No lo dejes así de solo, sé que el chico es muy cerrado, pero es porque tiene miedo y lo que menos quiere es tener que molestarte o causarte problemas, ya tiene mucho con Ren y tú más que nadie sabe cómo es Ezra y mucho más porque siente algo por-" *decía, pero me callé al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir*

Kanan: "¿Siente algo? ¿Acaso él te dijo algo? ¿que fue? ¡Dime!" *empezó a decir medio insistente*

Zeb: "Yiyiyi-yo... ah~ si-siente miedo y-"

Kanan: "No!, dijiste 'por' ¿'Por' algo o 'Por' alguien?" *empieza a exigir la respuesta*

\- _Maldita sea! No le puedo decir nada, se lo prometí y, además, ¡es ÉL quien se lo tiene que decir no YO!_

Zeb: "Bueno yo~... pre-pregunta le tú, yo no le entiendo o no sé..."

Kanan: "Zeb! Si sabes algo de lo que le pasa a Ezra, ¡Dime! Quiero ayudarlo, pero no podré hacerlo si no sé qué es."

\- _Mierda! ¿qué hago?!_

Kanan: "ZEB!"

\- _*suspira* perdóname niño..._

Zeb: "Ok-Ok ya!... solo... no seas duro con él..."

Kanan: "¿Qué sucede?"

Zeb: "Bueno Kanan... lo que pasa es que-" *decía, pero entró Sabine*

Sabine: "Ahsoka nos está llamando, Hera y Ezra ya están ahí afuera y al parecer también están los del Nitro, los estamos esperando"

Kanan: *suspira* "Ya vamos Sabine" *dice malhumorado y camina a la puerta, pero se detiene un momento y me dirige la mirada* "Después de esto... me lo dirás" *dice y se va*

\- _Karabast! ¡Ya faltaba poco... Mierda! ¿qué haré?!_

Doy un gran suspiro por eso, por poco y le cuento, por poco y no la cuento, por poco y le digo, ¡por poco y me rindo... tengo que decirle a Ezra y él se lo tiene que decir Ya! Salgo de la cabina y me dirijo con los demás, espero que esto no pase a mayores.


	31. CAPÍTULO 25 – ROMEO AND CINDERELLA

**POV's Hera**

Ahsoka nos llamó al equipo y a mi junto con los del Nitro, no supe que era y Ezra estaba conmigo, lo veía algo nervioso. Veo a Sabine y detrás de ella aparecen los demás. Ahsoka estaba en medio de los dos equipos.

Kanan: "¿Qué pasa Ahsoka?" *dice acercándose*

Ahsoka: "Lamento si los molesté, y por lo que sucedió en la última reunión, no me sentí bien por como terminaron las cosas y cómo los he visto desanimados a todos quise hacer algo..." *termina con una sonrisa*

Todos nos quedamos en duda, mirándonos entre todos...

Ahsoka: "Me enteré por la ciudad de que va a ver un teatro musical y conseguí lugares para todos... Ah! Y no se preocupen por el Imperio, ya está arreglado para evitar cualquier problema"

Dicho esto, nos entregó a todos nuestros boletos y todos fuimos caminando para el teatro. Pasamos por varios callejones y encontramos un edificio abandonado, al entrar bajamos varias escaleras y fue cuando encontramos algunas personas, algunas eran de la rebelión, otros eran personas que habíamos ayudado, era grandioso. Luego nos formamos para pasar y un hombre nos llevó a los asientos de arriba, prácticamente al lado del escenario.

 **POV's Ezra**

Estábamos en los asientos de arriba y los Allmate estaban del otro lado del escenario, en frente de nosotros para ser exactos. Luego las luces se empezaron a apagar y se iluminó el escenario, las cortinas se empezaron a abrir para revelar a una chica con un vestido blanco y después de inclinarse y presentarse, empezó a cantar...

 **[PLAY AL VIDEO Y MIRARLO COMPLETO]**

youtube /watch?v=lG6-h-D3EHk

/watch?v=lG6-h-D3EHkMi corazón latía sin control, lo que decía la letra de esa canción era exactamente de cómo me sentía cuando Ren de dejo... y creo que es... lo que temo ahora con Kanan, quiero decirle que lo amo tanto, pero... y si... él me desprecia... es obvio, ¡cómo podría amar a otro hombre, a un niño, a su padawan! De seguro le daría asco de solo pensarlo... quiero, pero no puedo.

 **POV's Ren**

Mi respiración empezó acelerar, sentía tanta necesidad de estar con Ezra, luego lo mire y lo vi agitado, así que lo escanee desde la distancia (como Baymax XD) tenía el corazón acelerado, respiraciones sin control, boca seca, el rostro colorado y poco a poco sentía la necesidad de llorar... demonios, de seguro tocó fondo con esa canción... y yo también.

\- _No te preocupes Ezra, te conquistaré no importa cuando me cueste o cuanto me tarde, tengo la esperanza de que estaremos juntos... aunque los demás no lo quieran..._

 **POV's Kanan**

De cierta manera me puse a pensar en Ezra, con lo que nos platicó de Ren y de cómo vivieron, siento que esta canción me cuenta cómo se sintió cuando ese maldito hijo de shit* lo abandonó, no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo lleve lejos de mí. Aré lo que se tenga que hacer para proteger a Ezra, y espero que, en algún momento, pronto tal vez, decirle lo mucho que lo amo, ¡aunque esté mal para los Jedi! Yo lo quiero y no dejaré que nadie me lo impida. Después de la obra nos retiramos del lugar, los demás comentaban lo mucho que les gusto y que decían de que abría otra obra semejante a esta, una secuela o versión o qué sé yo y que quieren regresar a verla, Ezra y Hera estuvieron de acuerdo y Sabine se les unió, Zeb estaba medio dormido pero aceptó regresar y yo, claro que regresaría pero no por la obra si no por Ezra que veo que le gustó mucho, lo veía con Hera y Sabine con una gran sonrisa. Nos reunimos con Ahsoka y los Allmates en la bahía de carga.

Ahsoka: "Veo que el teatro fue un gran éxito, espero que con esto todos estemos de ánimo"

Sabine: "Ya lo creo! Estuvo genial, fue tan bonito, ¡me encanto!"

Hera: "A mí y a Ezra también nos encantó, espero poder ir a la siguiente"

Ezra: "Yo también! En verdad estuvo genial, ¿verdad Zeb?" *le habla, pero estaba semi-dormido y de pie* "ZEB!" *le gritó*

Zeb: "AAhhh! ¡Niño!... no estoy sordo, casi me da un infarto maldito mocoso" *dice acercándose a él de manera intimidarte*

Kanan: "Zeb! No empieces, no te quedes dormido así en primer lugar"

Le dije y se retiró, nosotros platicamos un poco más con Ahsoka y los Allmates, todo tranquilo, luego nos despedimos de todos, pero antes de eso, Ren llamó a Ezra y me disgusto mucho, pero Ahsoka me hizo dejarlos y me fui a la nave, pero me mantuve al pendiente de ellos.

 **POV's Ezra**

Nos despedimos de Ahsoka y los Allmates cuando Ren me llamó y me puse nervioso.

Ren: "Ezra, a~ quisiera disculparme por lo de la última vez, fue muy peligroso y estúpido de mi parte, no volverá a pasar, solo quiero que nos llevemos bien aún si no es como antes, quisiera que estuviéramos en paz con nosotros y con los demás" *dice muy tranquilamente y termina con una sonrisa*

Eso que me dijo y de la manera de decirlo me calmo mucho, me alegró que estuviera en paz y que empiece aceptar mi decisión y mi nueva vida.

Ezra: "Me parece muy bien Ren, gracias, y espero que no haya ningún rencor..."

Ren: "Descuida, que todo ya ha sido olvidado, quisiera recompensarte lo..."

Ezra: "Eso no será necesario, no te preocupes por eso... Nos vemos luego" *le digo con una sonrisa*

Me voy al fantasma, ahora tengo la esperanza de que todo irá muy bien de ahora en adelante.


	32. CAPÍTULO 26 – CELOS AL ACECHO

**POV's Kanan**

Después del teatro, seguimos con nuestro trabajo ayudando a la gente y robándole al Imperio, pero ahora trabajamos con el equipo Nitro-Chiral, combatimos juntos, trabajamos juntos, ayudamos juntos, hasta convivimos juntos y últimamente he visto a Ren muy cerca de Ezra y el como si nada, ya no está nervioso, no se incomoda, no huye de él, ¡es más!... casi siempre nos platica de lo que hacen cuando no estamos en misiones... eso me molesta, ¿desde cuándo Ren es su maestro? ¿cuándo Ren empezó a ser tan genial?... ¡Ya-Me-Está-Hartando! No quiero que Ezra siga con Ren, Yo soy su maestro, Yo soy su amigo, Yo soy con quien debería de estar con él, ¡no Ren! Estábamos todos en la cocina y luego entró Ezra casi corriendo.

Sabine: "Hola Ezra! ¿en dónde has estado?"

Ezra: "Fui con Ren y Beni al mercado y encontré muchas piezas y refacciones para mi sable, Speeder e incluso para Chopper pero no tenía mucho dinero y me deprimí un poco pero luego Ren me lo compró todo, fue grandioso y no solo eso, fuimos a comer, me mostraron unos lugares muy hermosos, molestamos a unos soldados por ahí y en algún momento, Beni y Ren estaban ayudando a un anciano con su carreta, al parecer en su camino se le destrozó una rueda y se le cayeron todas sus frutas. Ren estaba reparando esa rueda y Beni y yo recogimos las frutas, después de eso el anciano nos ofreció unas frutas y nos trajo de regreso."*dice muy emocionado*

\- _¿Hicieron todo eso? Pues ¿A qué horas se fueron? ¿En qué momento me dijo?_

Terminando de hablar, recoge varias frutas y comida y las guarda en su mochila.

Kanan: "¿Ahora a dónde vas?" *dije casi gritando y molesto*

Ezra: "Ren y Beni me llevaran de paseo, al parecer conocen un lugar para comprar ropa y prendas equipadas, con todo y armamento! Y Ren dice que me puede comprar todo lo que yo quisiera, ¿quieren venir?" *dice muy emocionado*

Hera: "No gracias, tengo que atender unos asuntos con Ahsoka"

Sabine: "Yo tengo que terminar mis tareas en el Fantasma"

Zeb: "A mí no me interesa, pe~ ro si quiero ver eso del armamento" *dice caminando hacia Ezra*

Ezra: "¿Y tú Kanan?"

Kanan: "Si, te acompaño" *dije rápidamente*

Caminamos todos afuera de la rampa y Ren nos estaba esperando con Beni en sus Speeders.

Ren: "¿Todo listo Ezra?"

Ezra: "Todo listo, ¡Ah! Zeb y Kanan también vienen, espero que no te moleste..."

Ren me miró con una mirada fría al cual de la misma manera se la devolví.

Ren: "Al contrario, entre más mejor" *dice con una sonrisa*

Ezra ríe con Ren mientras que Zeb trae nuestros Speeders. Ezra iba a ir en el Speeder de Ren, pero le llamé la atención y caminó hacia mí, y le ofrecí llevarlo (¡Mode Seme On!), se coloro cuando le sonreí, pero accedió. Ren volteo a vernos y solo le sonreí a manera de reto.

Kanan: "¿Qué pasa Ren? ¿Te molesta?" *me burlé*

Ren: "Jaja... no, no hay problema, ni siquiera hemos comenzado" *dice y arranca*

Todos lo seguimos, Ren estaba en el medio, yo a su izquierda con Ezra, Zeb a su derecha y Beni estaba atrás de nosotros. Llegamos a la tienda que nos platicó Ezra, en sí, por fuera no parecía tal cosa, era más bien un edificio viejo, degradado, pero aun así no dije nada y entramos. Por dentro era otra cosa, era más arreglado, limpio y tenía todo lo que dijo Ezra, ¡hasta más! Me quede sorprendido y Zeb ni hablar.

Zeb: "WoW, impresionante debo de admitir" *dice asombrado*

Ren: "Me alegra que te guste... ¿y tú Kanan?" *dice con una mirada creída*

Kanan: "Mmm-no es para tanto... he visto varias... oye Ezra, ¿quieres ver conmigo?" *dije sonriendo le ha Ezra*

Ezra: "Si! ¡Vamos! -Vamos!" *dice y me sujeta del brazo y me lleva jalando*

Volteo para ver la cara de Ren algo molesto, y yo solo le sonrío. Vimos muchas cosas, había chaquetas a prueba de fuego, pantalones con bolsillos ocultos, guantes de acero, zapatos-anti-gravedad, cascos retráctiles, brazaletes comunicadores y todavía quedaba mucho más por ver. Ezra estaba muy feliz y entusiasmado, mientras veía las cosas, de vez en cuando yo me le quedaba mirando, esa sonrisa simple que tenía, esos ojos azules tan brillantes, su cabello largo; hacía mucho que le he querido decir que estaba enamorado de él pero... me preocupaba su respuesta y que ahora tengo que cuidarlo de ese maldito perro (Ren) y lo que tengo ahora en duda, que era lo que iba a decirme Zeb, que Ezra 'sentía algo' ¿ 'por' algo o 'por' alguien? Le imploro a las estrellas y a la fuerza de que no tenga nada que ver con el pulgoso ese. Ezra terminó por escoger unos pantalones con espacios para armas y una chaqueta con bolsillos ocultos y dos pares de guantes: unos eran de acero y otros eran magnéticas. Le pagué los pantalones y los guantes de acero mientras que Ren terminó pagando la chaqueta y los otros guantes magnéticos. Nos mantuvimos a raya entre nosotros solo para no arruinarle el día a Ezra. Después de eso, nos regresamos al Fantasma. Ren y Beni se fueron, pero antes de retirarse, Ren se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

\- _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo estúpido y maldito perro?! ¿Quién te dijo que tenías permiso de acercarse y besar a ¡¿MI Ezra?!_

Luego le dije a Hera que diéramos un paseo por el aire, quería que todos estuviéramos lejos de los Allmates por un rato. En el aire, salí por un momento al techo de la nave para pensar en lo que voy a hacer para que Ezra está a salvo y lejos de ese maldito hijo de _Shit*._ Por como veo las cosas, algo está tramando Ren, lo puedo ver y sentir, su manera de actuar tan amable, regalando y comprandole cosas a Ezra casi todo el tiempo, la manera en que se le acerca y se le insinúa, la manera en cómo lo toca y le sonríe. ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! Absolutamente nadie se llevará a Ezra lejos de mí. No me importa si está a favor o en contra de las reglas y moral de los Jedi, mi corazón está y cuelga en las manos de Ezra y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo dañe... ¡Y MUCHO MENOS UN MALDITO, ESTÚPIDO, DESGRACIADO Y ASQUEROSO PEDAZO DE METAL MALVIVIENTE PULGOSO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A ABANDONAR A UN NIÑO SIN SIQUIERA DEJARLE ALGO PARA SOBREVIVIR!

...

Soy un caballero...

...

Soy un protector….

...

Soy un Jedi...

...

Pero seré el caballero de Ezra... Seré el protector de Ezra...

...

...

...

aunque eso signifique que... ya no deba ser un Jedi.


	33. CAPÍTULO 27 – A LA LUZ PART 1

**POV's Zeb**

Zeb: "Tienes que decírselo YA! En verdad está sospechando y quiere que yo le cuente yo, pero... ¡DE QUIÉN SE TRATA ES DE TI! ¡Yo no puedo!" *dije casi exagerando*

Ezra: "Ok! ¡Ok! Zeb cálmate! Por favor...*suspira* está bien, se lo diré, pero... pase lo que pase... por favor... no me dejes solo..." *dice con miedo*

Zeb: "Tranquilo niño, yo estoy contigo" *dije con gran confianza*

Le estaba hablando de lo que me pasó con Kanan en la cabina, él está muy preocupado por el mocoso y quería saber por qué se comportaba de esa manera y yo no le puedo decir nada porque se lo prometí a Ezra, ahora espero que de verdad le cuente lo que siente a Kanan, solo espero que le vaya bien.

 **POV's Ezra**

\- _Maldición! ¿qué pensará Kanan de mí? ¿y si me odia? ¿le doy asco? ¿si ya no quiere entrenarme? Que miedo tengo... Siento que mi corazón va estallar... Siento tantas nauseas... Me tiemblan las manos... pero esto ya no puede continuar, le estoy causando molestias a Zeb y Kanan se está preocupando mucho por mí y lo que no quería era eso... Molestarlo..._

Llegó a la sala y veo a Sabine sentada.

Ezra: "Sabine... ¿has visto a Kanan?"

Sabine: "Creo que está con Hera en la cabina de mando" *dice y empiezo a caminar* "Oye!... ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Ezra: "Nada... solo quiero decirle algo..." *le dije y seguí caminado*

\- _Obvio que está con Hera... Que estúpido soy... de igual manera se lo tengo que decir..._

Llegó a la cabina y solo veo a Hera.

Ezra: "Hola Hera... ¿has visto a Kanan?"

Hera: "Creo que está arriba del Fantasma, ¿qué necesitas?"

Ezra: "Solo hablar con él" *dije y me voy*

Subo al techo del Fantasma y veo a Kanan mirando las nubes, muy calmado, pacífico... pensativo... entonces me acerco y le llamó la atención.

Ezra: "A~... Kanan?"

Kanan: "Ah! Ezra?... ¿qué haces aquí?"

Ezra: "Amm... quería hablar contigo... si no estás ocupado..."

Kanan: *sonrió* "No hay problema... de hecho... yo también quiero decirte algo"

Ezra: "De verdad?... a-a-bueno... tu primero..." *dije medio nervioso*

Kanan: "Okey(?)...*suspira* es acerca de Ren... No quiero que estés más tiempo con él..." *dice rectamente*

Ezra: "¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir? ... ¿Por qué ya no quieres que esté con él?"

Kanan: "¿No te das cuenta de que trama algo? Todo lo que hace... comprarte cosas, invitarte a cenar, todo eso es una trampa para que vuelvas con él y te aparte de nosotros"

Ezra: "No es verdad! A-a-él me ha dicho de que solo quería hacer las paces y que quería estar en paz con todos, no me haría daño, no les hará daño y menos a-"

Kanan: "No lo sabes, ¡qué tal si es un truco para engañarte y llevarte lejos!" *levanta un poco la voz*

Ezra: "No es un truco y yo no me iría!" *levanta la voz*

Kanan: "Eso es lo que quiere que pienses! ¡Quiere que vuelvas a confiar en él y en el momento en el que no estemos cerca te llevará! ¿No Lo Ves?! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo! ¡Él está enamorado de ti y hará lo que sea para que regreses con él!" *quiere gritar, pero se controla*

Ezra: "¡Yo No Regresaré Con Él! ¡Ya le dejé bien en claro que me quedaré aquí con ustedes! ¡ES MI DECISIÓN!" *grita*

Kanan: "TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO! ¡QUE NO VEZ QUE ÉL HACE LAS COSAS QUE HACE PARA QUE TU TE ENAMORES DE ÉL!"

Ezra: "YO NO ME ENAMO-"

Kanan: "TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO!"

Ezra: "PERO YO NO-"

Kanan: "REN SE APROVECHARÁ DE TU CONFIANSA Y TE LLEVARÁ CON ÉL AUNQUE TU NO QUIERAS!

Ezra: "Pero Kanan Yo-"

Kanan: "NO CONFÍES EN ÉL!

Ezra: "KANAN!"

Kanan: "ESTOY TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE!"

Ezra: "NO KANAN"

Kanan: "NO QUÉ?"

Ezra: "NO ME ENAMORARÉ DE REN POR QUE-"

Kanan: "PORQUE QUÉ?"

Ezra: "PORQUE QUIEN ME GUSTA ERES TÚ!"

 _\- ..._

 _..._

...

...

...

 _\- ¿qué?..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿qué es... lo que..._ _acabo de decir?..._


	34. CAPÍTULO 28 – A LA LUZ PART2

**POV's Kanan**

\- _¿qué... es... lo que…me... di…jo...?_

Solo me quedé ahí, quieto, callado, con la mirada sorprendida…. no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, en verdad... No lo podía creer...

Kanan: "¿Qué… has dicho?" *dice con la voz casi susurrando*

Ezra no dice nada y agacha la mirada.

Kanan: "Ezra?" *dice acercándose a Ezra*

El niño empieza a retroceder lentamente, pero es alcanzado por su Maestro el cual se arrodilla para ver a su Padawan en vista al cielo.

Kanan: "Ezra? ¿yo te gusto?" *dijo con una voz profunda pero tranquila* (seductor voce XXDD)

Ezra abrazándose a sí mismo con la mirada aún baja, pero hacia un lado para que su Maestro no viera su rostro colorado y sus brillantes pero frágiles ojos azules.

Kanan: "Ezra... Por favor responde... ¿en verdad yo te gusto?" *dije sujetando suavemente a Ezra en ambos brazos para hacer que lo mire*

Al final, Ezra lo miró, con los ojos brillantes que podía notarse las ganas de llorar, y su rostro colorado.

Kanan: "Ezra?! ¿pero que tienes?" *pregunta con una voz suave*

Ezra: "¿Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS?!…*lo empuja* YO...Yo...yo... *respira hondo, con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de no llorar*…. ¡Si! ¡Quien me gusta eres tú! Te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo *respira hondo (quiere evitar llorar) * miedo de que tú me rechazaras, miedo de que me odiaras, miedo a... *empieza a sollozar* miedo a que me dejaras... Yo no me enamoraría de Ren... yo era un niño pequeño en ese entonces y yo lo veía como un padre... y en el tiempo que estuve solo no quería volver a confiar en nadie... Eso pensaba hasta que te conocí…. y... sé que me ves como tu aprendiz, como amigo…. como... un niño... nunca pensarías en mí como algo más... Y menos si es hacia un hombre... por eso…. que no te decía nada y me moría por dentro... Yo... Yo... *se limpia una que otra lágrima que quieren salir de sus ojos* lo siento... " *dice y se da la vuelta he irse caminando aún con las manos en la cara*

Ezra se iba caminando... No... no quiero esto…. no quiero que acabe así.

Kanan: "EZRA!" *digo y lo abrazo por la espalda* "yo... Nunca te odiaría... Nunca te rechazaría…nunca...pero nunca te abandonaría porque... tú también me gustas"

 **POV's Ezra**

Kanan: "…tú también me gustas"

Después de oír eso me quedo con los ojos bien abierto, quitando un poco las manos de mi cara. Ya no sé si lo que está pasando es real o simplemente un sueño.

Kanan: "La verdad…. es que yo te amo, no lo quería admitir, pero es verdad…. y cada vez que te veo con Ren, pasando tanto tiempo juntos me pone muy molesto…. siento... siento que en cualquier momento te puede llevar lejos y sin que yo me dé cuenta…. no quiero... No lo soportaría... No soy tan fuerte…"

Ezra se da la vuelta para verlo de frente y Kanan lo siguió abrazando, luego de unos momentos, el Maestro coloca suavemente sus manos en el rostro de su Padawan para limpiar esas pequeñas lágrimas que desbordaba de esos pequeños ojos. Ezra se empezó a calmar.

Ezra: "Si…. sí entendido como es Ren... Y de lo que es capaz de hacer, pero a pesar de todo sigo siendo su amo y él me tiene que obedecer le guste o no... deje bien en claro que yo me quedo... Aquí…. c-contigo…"

 **POV's 3° Person**

Kanan dio una pequeña sonrisa y le acercó a Ezra para darle un ligero beso en la frente y luego lo abrazó de manera en que la cabeza del Padawan quedara en su pecho. Ezra de a poco, empezó a escuchar los latidos de su Maestro, eran rápidos, pero se iban calmando. Ezra quería seguir escuchando sus latidos por lo que lo abrazó más fuerte y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Kanan, el cual, empezó a colocarse su rostro al ver a Ezra tan apretado de él. En ese momento, deseaba poder detener el tiempo para permanecer por siempre en los brazos de... Quien hace tiempo... O nunca... Pensó que fuese un niño... Sino un gran hombre.


	35. CAPÍTULO 29 – MANOS A LA OBRA

**POV's Ren**

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que vi por última vez a Ezra, de vez en cuando tengo de darle su espacio, eso hará que se confíe. He estado trabajando en un plan para atraer a Ezra y que se quede conmigo a su propia voluntad, y que mejor forma de atraerlo que con los viejos tiempos. De momento, estoy en la Fase 1 de mi plan y ya es tiempo de pasar a la Fase 2…. Estaba con Ahsoka planeando y verificando la nueva misión que tenía para mi equipo, normalmente Hersha o Tori son los que se encargan de estas cosas, pero... Ahsoka me mandó a llamar específicamente a mí. Al parecer, la misión consta de infiltración y rescate en una de las Prisiones Imperiales, dice que en una de las bases rebeldes donde estaba el prisionero los emboscaron y lo atraparon, al parecer, ese prisionero había robado información de diversos armamentos y planos a grandes plazos, y que por ello la misión necesita de gran cautela, manejo de herramienta con gran precisión y que pueda usar la fuerza bruta en caso necesario...

Comandante Sato: "Por la dificultad y el riesgo que implica esta misión es que te llamé y si aceptas tendrías que ir solo, si vas con todos puede comprometer el éxito de la misión."

Ren: "Entiendo, y al juzgar por las medidas de seguridad de cada piso, la cantidad de soldados, el armamento, la distancia de la base Imperiales para cualquier llamada de emergencia... ¡Ja! Solo sería un juego de niños, antes de partir solo quisiera hacer algo…"

 **~Salto en el tiempo~**

 **POV's Ezra**

Estaba meditando con Kanan en su habitación, me sentía tan aburrido cuando escuche a Kanan levantarse, no abrí los ojos, quería adivinar que iba a hacer cuando sentí su respiración en mi boca, me tense, quería seguir, quería que Kanan continuará….

...

...

...

...

...

Pero luego escuche a Sabine llamándome, me dijo que Ren me buscaba, luego abrí los ojos y me asuste, Kanan veía la puerta con ira.

Kanan: "Agh! Dile que estás ocupado" *dice y se sienta enfrente de mi*

Ezra: "Si digo que no, seguirá viniendo, no te preocupes que no me tardaré" *le dije y fui a verlo*

Fui a la rampa y Ren estaba hay.

Ezra: "Hola Ren, perdona, pero estoy algo ocupado, ¿Qué necesitas?" *le dije con una sonrisa*

Ren: "Disculpa si te moleste es que-" *decía y se detuvo, movía su nariz, estaba olfateando(?)* "¿Estabas… con Kanan?" *dice y su rostro empieza a tornarse serio*

Ezra: "A-si!... estaba entrenando…. amm... ¿te molesta o qué?" *dije y levanté una ceja*

Ren: "A-no.… perdona, te llamaba para avisarte de que me encomendaron una misión en solitario por lo que tendré que irme y no sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo me tomará por lo que vengo a despedirme"

Ezra: "¿Te iras?!" *dije sorprendido*

Ren: "Regresaré!... No te dejare, además, tú mismo me dijiste que tienes una nueva familia... No me necesitas... o acaso... ¿quieres venir conmigo?" *dice dando una mirada gentil* (como que quiere ligar)

Ezra: "Ammmm…. bueno... Si quisiera, pero... Yo"

 **POV's Ren**

 _\- ya casi... pronto serás mío..._

Ren: "Bueno, no te preocupes, de seguro tienes mucho qué hacer y mucho porque entrenar así que no te molestaré más, no te preocupes que regresaré lo más pronto posible…. lo prometo…" *Dice y toma mi mano para besar la* **さようなら** **(** _Sayonara/Hasta luego o Adiós)_ *dice con una mirada seductora y una voz profunda*

 **POV's Ezra**

 **'** **さようなら** **'** _(Sayonara)_ hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su lengua natural…. me encantaba, al oírla sentía que me hipnotizaba, como si estuviera cantando... Después de eso, Ren se fue y yo regrese a la habitación de Kanan a seguir meditando. Al llegar vi a Kanan meditando (posición de loto), de cierta manera... Me gusta verlo tan tranquilo. Me le acerco para dar un abrazo de manera de que su cabeza quede en mi pecho, y eso hace que Kanan se sorprenda.

Kanan: "A- ¿Ezra? ¿Estás bien?" *dice poniendo una mano en mi cintura y manteniendo la otra en su rodilla*

Ezra: "A-perdona ¿te molesta?" *pregunte poniendo mis manos en sus hombros*

Kanan: *sonríe* "Para nada" *me acerca a él y me abraza desde la cintura*

Yo apoyo mi cabeza encima de la suya, siento tanta calma... paz... armonía... tranquilidad... Como quisiera quedarme así siempre….

 **POV's Kanan**

Estaba tan en paz en ese momento, escuchando los latidos de Ezra. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que Ezra se había quedado dormido, creo que él sintió la misma paz que lo disfruto demasiado. Lo cargó (estilo novia) y lo llevo a mi cama para que descanse, al verlo en la cama tan tranquilo, tan en paz, en ese momento solo quería acompañarlo por lo que me acosté a su lado y lo abracé, su cabeza estaba en mi pecho y mi mandíbula en su cabeza. Podía sentir su respiración y me sentí tan bien, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, quisiera que no existiera la guerra, quisiera que nadie viniera, quisiera…. estar siempre... con Ezra.


	36. CAP EX – DESPUÉS DE: MANOS A LA OBRA

**POV's Zeb**

Ya era de noche y todos estábamos cenando menos Kanan y Ezra, pero de cierta manera me siento feliz por ellos. Ezra me dijo que al fin se le pudo declarar a Kanan y él también sentía lo mismo y yo solo me quede con cara de imbécil porque no creí para nada que Kanan... ¡FUERA GAY! En serio…. pero…. estoy feliz por el mocoso. Sea como sea, solo espero que eso no nos afecte... Seguía comiendo hasta que Hera hablo.

Hera: "¿En dónde están Kanan y Ezra? ¿No van a cenar?" *dice colocando sus manos en la cintura*

Zeb: "Agh... Espera me y los busco" *digo y me levanto de mi asiento"

\- _Creo que ya sé en dónde pueden estar..._

Llegó a la habitación de Kanan y toco la puerta.

Zeb: "Hey! Kanan ¿Estás?... es hora de cenar" *dije, pero no escuche nada*

Abro la puerta con cuidado y lo que veo me sorprendió. Todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar la puerta con cuidado y al cerrar di un gran suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa y me regreso con las chicas.

Sabine: "¿Y los chicos?"

Zeb: "Ñe~ creo que fue demasiado entrenamiento por hoy" *dije y le di un gran sorbo a mi bebida*

Hera y Sabine se miraron, no entendían mucho de lo que yo decía, pero al final sonrieron y cenamos nosotros 3.

 **POV's 3° Person**

Todos continuaron con la cena sin darse cuenta de que era a lo que se refería Zeb, puesto que cuando él fue en busca del Jedi y su Padawan, lo que se esperaba de un entrenamiento o meditación no fue nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso y cálido momento de paz, calma tranquilidad y un gran cariño que se tenían entre Maestro y Alumno, Padre e Hijo. Y el al retirarse, dejando a sus compañeros en paz, no se imaginó, aunque él tuviese conocimiento de ello, de que entre más tiempo estuviera el Jedi con su Padawan, más grande se hacía el sentimiento que posiblemente podría llegar de lo malo a lo más bajo y oscuro que inclusive queda prohibido para todo Jedi.


	37. CAPÍTULO 30 – POR UN DÍA

**POV's Hera**

Por fin salimos de la flota rebelde y regresamos a Lothal, un poco antes de salir vi a Ezra entregando algo a Tori, le pregunté qué era y me dijo que era una nota para despedirse de Ren ya que él se había ido por una misión solo por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Llegamos a Lothal y aterrice la nave cerca de la torre de Ezra y él salió corriendo a ella. Todos salimos a respirar aire fresco y vi a Kanan muy feliz con la mirada hacia la vieja torre. Kanan ya me había dicho que Ezra dijo a gritos que lo amaba pero que en parte fue más de ira que de cariño por su culpa, Pero de cierta manera me alegra muchísimo que los dos puedan estar juntos y en eso se me ocurrió una idea, quería decirle a Zeb, Sabine y Chopper de su relación y que los apoyaran, sería una molestia o preocupación menos así que me ocurrió preparar una cena.

Hera: "Kanan ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Kanan: "¿Qué necesitas?"

Hera: Quisiera que tú y Ezra fueran por unos suministros mientras que Zeb, Sabine, yo y Chopper vamos por unas cosas al mercado negro." *dije y me fui por los chicos*

 **POV's Kanan**

Tan pronto como se fue Hera, me fui a la vieja torre por Ezra y de ahí nos fuimos por los suministros. En el camino platicamos y demás. Cuando estábamos pasando por la Cantina de Joe para unos tragos, de la nada empezó a oscurecer, nos asomamos y vimos que las nubes comenzaban a juntarse. Quería llover así que salimos corriendo al fantasma, pero la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y en eso Ezra toma mi mano y vamos hacia su torre donde al entrar cierra rápido la puerta. Los dos intentamos recuperar el aliento de tanto correr y cuando veo a Ezra todo mojado... Me quedo como imbécil... su ropa queda pegada a su cuerpo, su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos…. salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Ezra llamarme...

Ezra: "Kanan! ¿Qué no escuchas tu comunicador?"

Kanan: "AH! Si-a-a l-lo lo siento, aquí Espectro 1"

Comm/Hera: "Kanan, ya era hora! ¿Dónde están?"

Kanan: "Estamos en la vieja torre, no llegamos a la nave, perdona... ¿Y ustedes?"

Comm/Hera: "Estamos bien en la nave, revisé los datos y al parecer la tormenta durará todo el día, a más tardar mañana en la noche y no habrá comunicaciones desde entonces porque-" *decía, pero se desconectó*

Kanan: "¿Hera? ¿qué pasó?"

Ezra: "Al parecer se fue la línea de comunicación, mi torre no es fuerte por la tormenta, lo bueno es que tenemos energía, pero no sé cuánto durará, por lo que hay que ahorrarla"

Kanan: "Y la tormenta está demasiado fuerte como para poder ir al Fantasma"

Ezra: "Parece que estaremos aquí"

Kanan: "Parece que sí…"

\- _Solos aquí... por un día..._


End file.
